Zutara 2007 Cap 8
by ShinobuByako
Summary: lindo sabado, todo seria mas hermoso y agradable si no fuera por el echo de que pareciera que nada va bien y toma un rumbo peor...
1. El regreso

**Ahora es turno de un poco de actualidad, se que no soy la primera que adapta la relación Zutara en la vida actual (y tampoco seré la ultima), puede que parezca muy trillada y eso, pero de todas maneras les dejo un Fic con ese estilo. **

**Después de mi primer Fic _"Zutara y Topg en las sombras"_ me dieron ganas de seguir con eso, pero no en el mundo del Avatar. **

**Ahora solo les pido que disfruten, -….**

La emoción la tenia totalmente dominada, después de 7 años volvía a su país de origen, volvía a su ciudad, a su casa…

-¿Cómo? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?...oh… entiendo, veré que hago entonces…

El tono de voz de su padre la preocupó, no solo a ella, también a su hermano mayos.

-¿Qué sucede papá?

-tendremos que cambiar los planes

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Ya no volveremos a Japón?- su hermano sonaba preocupado y molesto, porque él era el mas interesado en regresar, de echo, cuando tuvieron que viajar su hermano se opuso rotundamente…

Flash Back

Apenas tenían 8 y 12 años, cuando su padre llegó con la noticia

-nos vamos a EE.UU.- su hermano se alarmo, ella aun era muy pequeña y no entendía pero la actitud que tomo su hermano claramente era señal de algo malo

-¡¡NUNCA!!- esa fue la respuesta inmediata de él, y para evitar marcharse se encerró en su habitación, no salió por una semana, pese a su protesta su padre no cambio de parecer, apenas logró tranquilizar a su hijo se los llevo a ambos a EE.UU. y puso en venta la casa

Fin Flash Back

Ella se apoyó en el marco de la ventana, estaba dentro del 4X4 de su padre, un poco apenada

-¿Cómo que no podemos volver a **Nuestra Casa**?- su hermano intentaba controlarse, lo que sucedía era que su padre había perdido las reservaciones en un hotel, su hermano le pregunto por que un hotel se suponía que volverían a casa, su casa, fue entonces cuando se enteraron de que la casa donde había vivido y muerto su querida madre estaba vendida desde hace 3 años -¡¿hasta cuando tenias pensado ocultarnos esto?!

-¡¡no me hables en ese tono jovencito!!

-¡¡¿y que quieres si estoy molesto?!!

-¡¡Pues trata de tranquilizarte! ¡No pienso llevar en mi auto a un niño impertinente!

-¡¡como quieras!!- subió al auto molesto, echo una furia, se tiró sobre el asiento cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el seño, no quería ver ni oír a nadie. Katara comprendió que lo mejor era mantenerse en su rincón, cuando su hermano se ponía así era peligroso acercársele, bajó la ventana para sentir la brisa, se estaba ahogando después de tantas horas de viaje, finalmente se atrevió a hablarle a su padre

-¿A dónde vamos?

-buscaremos un hotel donde pasar la noche

-pero ¿nos quedaremos aquí verdad?

-prometí que volveríamos, compraré una casa nueva para reinstalarnos- Sokka miro con odio a su padre a través del retrovisor luego dirigió su furiosa mirada hacia fuera

-¿será cerca de nuestro viejo barrio?- pregunto inquieta Katara

-oh… intentare encontrar una buena casa por esa zona –Katara se alegró, que ganas de volver a su viejo barrio, quería ver cuanto había cambiado, reencontrarse con viejos amigos, con su vieja escuela, se sentía feliz, tan feliz que logró tranquilizar a su enfurecido hermano con su tierna sonrisa.

Llegaron a la ciudad, su padre hizo unas reservaciones para dos semanas, aun necesitaba tiempo para buscar una casa y de reinstalarse en el trabajo.

Durante la noche Katara no lograba conciliar el sueño, quería volver ya mismo a su viejo barrio, tenia una ciega esperanza de que su padre encontraría una casa por esa zona, finalmente el cansancio logro dominar a la jovencita de azules ojos.

En su primer anoche en Japón, tuvo un extraño sueño, se veía en su casa, veía a la gente que ahora la habitaba, al parecer ella era invisible porque ninguno se percataba de su presencia.

Examino el lugar, se encontraba en el recibidor, miró las escaleras, arriba estaba su vieja habitación, sintió tanta nostalgia que no pudo evitar correr hasta ella, al abrir la puerta y pasar a su viejo cuarto vio en el a un joven de unos 16 o 17 años, estaba de espalda, buscando algo en el piso, Katara logró visualizar una tabla suelta y el la mano del chico un collar

-¡¡El collar de mi madre!! –exclamo sobresaltada la jovencita de morena piel, al parecer el chico la había oído, por que rápidamente se volteo hacia ella, pero ninguno de los dos logró ver el rostro del otro, justo en ese momento Katara se despertaba

-¿el collar de mi madre?- Katara estaba agitada, rápidamente pasó su mano izquierda por su cuelo, siempre lo hacia, desde los 8 años, tenia ese hábito desde que se habían mudado a EE.UU.

Siempre que despertaba se tocaba el cuello solo para recordarse que no tenia el collar de su querida madre, no recordaba que había echo con el, solo que antes de mudarse lo había escondido pensando que su difunta madre volvería a buscarlo, y si estaba en EE.UU. no lograría dar con el, si, eran cosas de niña, pero pese a sus 15 años, aun pensaba y creía lo mismo

-Oh mamá, no te imaginas la falta que me haces- sollozo la triste jovencita aferrandose y mordiendo la almohada, no quería despertar a su hermano que, pese a estar los tres en distintas habitaciones, este siempre lograba escucharla cuando lloraba, se podría decir que era demasiado sobre protector, algo que Katara le agradecía, porque en EE.UU. siempre necesito de él

Katara estaba triste, intentado ahogar su silencioso llanto con la almohada, había recordado donde dejó el querido collar de su amada madre y también lo mal que lo pasó en EE.UU. …

Flash Back

La gente de allá nunca la trato bien, ni en la escuela, ni en el desagradable barrio donde vivían, todos se metían con ella, siempre la molestaban, ella era tan frágil, incapaz de defenderse, pasaba llorando todo el tiempo, nunca tuvo amigos, ni nada por el estilo…. Bueno, solo un chico la trató bien, era un amigo de su hermano, tenia cara de pocos amigos, Katara lo recordaba como un chico agresivo y problemático, era parte de una banda a la cual su hermano casi llegó a formar parte, también recordó que le gustaba jugar con fuego, era peligroso y misterioso. Parecía todo un delincuente y daba la impresión de que odiaba al mundo, nadie se metía con él y él no se metía con nadie

Sin embargo no era tan malo, en varias ocasiones, cuando ella era acosada por sus crueles compañeros de escuela, él aparecía y la protegía, nunca tuvo razones para hacerlo pero sin embargo lo hacia, Katara termino por enamorarse de él, con el tiempo logro establecer una amistad con el chico, pero un día, a los 12 años de Katara mas o menos él desapareció de su vida, cuando le pregunto a su hermano este solo le respondió -volvió a casa- y su cara se tornaba triste, muy triste. Katara lloró durante mucho tiempo por él, lo extrañaba, después de todo ese chico había sido su primer amigo, y su primer amor.

Después de que aquel joven desapareciera de su vida, ella cambio, se volvió mas agresiva, no podía depender de su hermano para siempre, logro formar carácter, ganar respeto, pero no consiguió amigos.

Cuando su padre anuncio su traslado de vuelta a Japón una jovial energía desaparecida volvió a restablecerse en el rostro de Katara

Fin Flash Back

Ahora estaba en Japón, donde sus viejos amigos seguían viviendo…

Se estiro sobre su cama destapándose por completo, no tenia sueño, miro la ventana, pese a estar en la ciudad no escuchaba ningún ruido molesto, se acerco para ver a través de ella, recordó a un amigo de su infancia, antes de mudarse, solía jugar con él en el parque que había cerca de su vieja casa, siempre estaban juntos, ella lo cuidaba como si de su madre se tratara, el niño era dos años menor y siempre se metía en apuros, solía decir que podía volar, algo gracioso y de locura pero que más de una vez lo metió en un lió, casi no recordaba su rostro sin embargo su nombre si

-¿Cuánto habrás cambiado Aang?

Katara suspiro y miro por la ventana, una jovencita de cabellera rojiza semi castaña le recordó a la amiga de Sokka, rió, no pudo evitarlo, pues Suki siempre la hacia reír, sobretodo cuando avergonzaba a su hermano, le ganaba en todo y solía besarlo en publico para humillarlo mas, en el fondo ambos se gustaban

Aun recordaba la expresión en el rostro de Suki cuando Sokka le dijo que se iban de Japón, ella lloró, Katara nunca la había visto llorar, Sokka no la consoló ni nada, solo apretó sus puños y le dio la espalda, sin embargo Katara sabía que su hermano estaba destrozado, porque, aunque era el secreto de su hermano, ella lo oyó llorar, esa fue la segunda vez que lo vio así, tan débil, lloró con la misma intensidad y desesperación como el día que su madre había muerto, Katara apenas tenia unos 3 años pero lo recordaba muy bien.

**Y asta aquí hemos llegado…..¿cuando irán a su viejo barrio? ¿Cuándo se reencontraran los viejos amigos? ¿Cuándo Katara conocerá a Zuko?...**

**La verdad no lo se, tengo que ver como continuo este Fic…..XP**

**Manden review, review y más review…. -U**


	2. El regreso el dia de Katara

**Tará!! Eh aquí la segunda parte del Zutara en la actualidad (o como suele decirse AU)**

**Ya que me han pedido la actualizacion (no pude resistirme) dare el gusto a las lectoras, sinceramente n****unca pensé que les gustaria, eso me emociona tanto (snif) gracias….**

**Bueno, ahora un poco del Fic….**

* * *

Al parecer esa noche solo se dedicaba a traerle recuerdos de su vida antes de partir, porque apenas se alejo de la ventana una planta, que estaba como decoración, le hizo recordar a otro viejo amigo, su nombre era Haru. 

Haru era un chico muy agradable, educado y tranquilo, su madre tenía una florería por lo que él amaba las plantas y las flores, pese a eso no era débil, aun siendo solo un niño practicaba artes marciales, quería enorgullecer a su padre, solía decir que practicando artes marciales lo acercaba a él, ya que nunca lo veía, su padre solía viajar demasiado, pensándolo bien, Katara nunca lo conoció en persona, solo por fotos que les mandaba a él y su madre, también recordó que Haru siempre le regalaba flores, le sonreía y la tomaba de la mano. En esa época no había comprendido, pero ahora ella sabía que Haru la quería.

-Tal vez, si no me hubiese ido me habría enamorado de Haru- sonrojándose mientras se dirigía al baño para buscar un baso con agua.

En el baño se miro al espejo, estaba muy despeinada y tenía unas ligeras ojeras

-Debo intentar dormir – volvió a la habitación se tomo el baso de agua e intento conciliar el sueño

Antes de lograr dormirse, vino a su mente el recuerdo de otro amigo de su hermano, era un chico muy altanero, tajante e hipócrita, solía molesta a Katara con Aang, en el fondo le caía mal

-Ese Jet- bufo Katara –espero que lo hallan internado- él era una de las personas que a Katara no le interesaba volver a ver.

Al día siguiente su hermano había entrado a su habitación, se recostó a su lado y la observo fijamente, cuando Katara despertó se llevó un gran susto

-¡¿Por qué insiste en hacer esas pendejadas Sokka!?- estaba furiosa, detestaba que su hermano le hiciera eso, aunque ya era una jovencita de 15 años y él todo un hombre de 19, insistía en molestarla con la misma estúpida broma.

-Es que te veías tan dulce y tierna, no me puede resistir X3

-¿Qué haces aquí?

Ya es tarde hermanita, tenemos que ir a ver algunas propiedades

-¿en serio?- no pudo evitar emocionarse –Pero ¿no lo iba hacer papá?

-si, pero quiero facilitarle el trabajo –Sokka ya no estaba molesto, no solía discutir con su padre más bien, eran cómplices, compañeros, pero como cualquier familia solían tener sus diferencias.

Katara observo el reloj que había sobre la mesa de luz -¿son las 6: 38?

Si, muy tarde, anda, date un baño y vístete, te esperare en el comedor para desayunar, no tardes que empiezo sin ti – se despido con un gesto de manos y cerró la puerta

-aagg…. Es muy temprano – pese al deseo de volver a su viejo barrio, la pereza de Katara era mayor. Suspiro y de un salto se levanto de la cama, golpeo sus mejillas y preparo la ducha.

Se vistió con unos jeans un poco ajustados y una polera negra de cuello y mangas largas, peino su largo cabello haciéndose una trenza y fiablemente se dirigió al comedor del hotel donde su hermano ya iba por la 5º ración.

-¿no crees que comes mucho?

-soy un joven en crecimiento, tengo que alimentarme bien

-¿no estarás creciendo hacia los lados? Con tanta basura que ingieres, ni siquiera es nutritivo- se burlo Katara

-en EE.UU. se aprende a comer eso –se defendió un poco disgustado – pero aquí las cosas serán distintas

-¿Cómo?

-una vez que nos inscribamos en la escuela, bueno, yo en la U. empezare a asistir a clubes deportivos, tu también deberías hermanita

-si, tenia pensado algún club de natación

-que bien, finalmente algo que no sea un libro- se burlo Sokka recibiendo a cambio un tazón de crema batida en la mitad del rostro

El viaje en taxi se le hizo eterno, la consumía el deseo, la ansiedad, finalmente logró visualizar un pequeño parque que se le hacia muy familiar

-Aquí por favor- le avisó su hermano al conductor –vamos hermanita, tenemos que aprovechar la mañana – Katara estaba nerviosa, tanto tiempo lejos de ese hermoso lugar, se sintió conmovida al notar que seguía intacto

-ese lugar sigue igual ¿no lo crees Katara?

-si- logró decir con dificultad, su voz parecía un fino hilo que intentaba cruzar su estrecha y delicada garganta

-creí que era mas grande

-a eso se le llama crecer Sokka ¬¬

-¡a sí! Je, bueno, veamos que mas sigue como antes y aprovechar de ver algunas casas

-Sokka- Katara detuvo a su hermano aforrándose con fuerza a su brazo

-¿Que te sucede¿Tienes hambre?

-no, no es eso

-¿entonces?

-es que… ¿podríamos pasar a ver nuestra vieja casa? Por favor, solo una miradita –los dulces ojos azules de Katara eran una gran debilidad para él, en el fondo Sokka quería evitar tener que ver su vieja casa ocupada por otros individuos pero, no podía negarse a la petición de su querida hermana

-…bueno, pero más tarde, dejémoslo para el final

-¡¿si¡¡Oh gracias Sokka!! –estaba emocionada, beso la mejilla de su hermano y lo abrazó

-¡¡Ya deja eso, no seas cursi quieres!! –se quejo su hermano, Katara rió, Sokka era muy vergonzoso pese hacerse el duro

-¿A dónde vamos primero?

-a nuestra vieja escuela……

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Estaban en la mitad del primer semestre, Sokka fue directamente a la oficina de la directora, Katara esperó afuera, la verdad esas conferencias y papeleos la aburrían demasiado además que quería recordar como era todo cuando era estudiante de esa escuela, justo en ese momento sonaba la campana señalando el receso de mitad de clases, vio salía a varios jóvenes

Katara sintió escalofríos, tenía una esperanza de reencontrarse con uno de sus viejos compañeros.

-Oh, pero que chica mas linda – comento la voz de un chico detrás de ella

-¿eh?

-mucho gusto, debes ser nueva ¿verdad?

-si…

-y…¿Cuántos años tienes?

- ¿para que quieres saber eso?- Katara se sentía un poco incomoda, ese chico de cabello castaño oscuro no dejaba de recorrerla con la mirada

- solo quiero hacerme a la idea de que curso vas a cruzar

-¿Por qué?

-¿es que un chico no puede preguntar?

-… esta bien, pero a cambio de algo

-¿un trato?

-si, yo contesto una pregunta y luego tu me contestas una a mi

-bueno, no pierdo nada

-pero yo voy primero

-¿Qué?... oh, esta bien ¿Cómo negarme a esos lindos ojos? –ese comentario provocó que Katara se ruborizara pese a eso el chico no le agradaba, aun no lograba reconocerlo –bien, pregunte señorita

-¿conoces a algún Aang o Haru?

-…. Eso es hacer trampa

-¿Qué? –se molesto Katara

-es dos preguntas en una

-…..ar... Esta bien –Katara empezaba a fastidiarse -¿conoces a algún Aang?

-si, le conozco

-¿en serio¿y va en esta escuela? –Se había emocionado

-no, no, no, ahora es mi turno- objeto el joven haciendo una mueca con su dedo índice

-lo siento, no puede evitarlo, pregunta por favor

-aahh… pero que chica mas educada, eres un encanto además de linda, bueno ¿no te llamas Katara?

-¡¡¿me conoces?!! –se sorprendió

-¡¡¿Katara¡¡¿Eres la pequeña hermana de Sokka?!!- el joven se abalanzó y la abrazo con fuerza avergonzando a la confundida chica

-…¿de donde te conozco?...¡¡ya suéltame!!- se quejo de forma cortante

-¿no me reconoces? Soy Jet, el amigo de tu hermano Sokka

-¿Qué?- de todos aquellos amigos que recordaba y deseaba volver a ver tenia que ser justamente Jet el primero

-¡Cuánto haz crecido, ya no eres una niña, Aang ya no podrá ser tu novio- Molesto Jet, Katara lo empujo

-¡¡¿aun me molestas con lo mismo?!!

-lo siento Katara linda, no quería molestarte

-¿en serio?- Katara lo observo, al parecer Jet había cambiado algo, por que antes nunca se había molestado en pedirle disculpa alguna, de todas formas, él la recibido con afecto, algo que no había experimentado con nadie más que no fuera su padre o hermano

-¿Quién es tu amigo Katara?- interrumpió Sokka un poco molesto, era un poco celoso con respecto a su hermana y sus relaciones masculinas

-¿Sokka?

-¿no conocemos? –mirándolo un poco molesto

-vamos, soy yo, Jet ¿te acuerdas de mi?

-¿Jet?

-¿Qué te parece? Ambos hemos cambiado, ya ni te reconozco

-¿Jet¿Qué Jet?

-¬¬U no bromees

-¿Qué Jet¿Te acuerdas de algún Jet Katara? –Sokka realmente no lo recordaba y eso le daba mucha gracia a su hermana

-Sokka, era nuestro vecino- le aclaro Katara

-¿en serio¡ah¡Ese Jet!- lo miro de nuevo y con una voz seria lo saludo –hola Jet

-¬¬ hola Sokka….- estaba un poco molesto

-no pensé que estuvieras en la secundaria

-ah… bueno, es que repetí uno que otro curso jejeje –exclamo de forma vergonzosa mientras se rascaba la cabeza haciendo ese típico gesto

-¬¬ ¿a si? Escúchame Katara no quiero que te juntes con este pelmazo, no sea que te contagie la idiotez o algo- dijo Sokka de manera seria pero con la clara intención de burlarse y humillar a Jet

-¡ey! Aun estoy aquí

-Pues te aguantas, vamos hermana

-¿ya se van?

-tenemos que hacer, cuídate jet- se despidió Sokka sin voltearse ni nada

-Adiós Jet

-….hasta pronto….

-ey Jet- un joven de cabellera larga que se acercaba a él -¿Quién era esa chica?

-jeje… ni te lo imaginas Haru- asiéndose el interesante

-…¿no piensas decírmelo?

-nop

-…. A bueno, nos vemos entonces – dado la media vuelta para marcharse dirección opuesta y dejando sorprendido a Jet

-¡¡¿no te interesa saber quien era esa chica?!!

-nop –se burlo Haru – si esa chica estaba aquí es porque será alumna de la secundaria, seré paciente y cuando regrese yo mismo le preguntare su nombre

-jo….¬¬ No sabes cuanto de odio Haru

- ¬¬ no lamento decir que ese sentimiento es recíproco Jet

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

-¿Por qué lo trataste así¿Qué no era tu amigo?

-¿acaso no notaste como te miraba?

-…..no- mintió Katara, era obvio que si lo noto, Jet la recorría con la mirada

-¡Pues yo si! Que peste, y no hay otra escuela por el lugar – se quejo Sokka – no quiero que te acerques a él, me oíste Katara

-no te preocupes –asintió Katara que no mostraba el mas mínimo interés –nunca me a simpatizado Jet

-a mi tampoco

-¿a no?...¿y por que te juntabas con él?

-el se juntaba con migo, yo no lo aguantaba, no era mas que un entrometido

-……y ¿Qué paso con la escuela? –quiso cambiar el tema

-tendrás que esperar hasta que nos instalemos en alguna parte

-esta bien, no tengo apuro, puedo estudiar sola

-¿te gusta ser una nerf verdad Katara?- se burlo Sokka

-¡¡¡No lo soy!!!

-jeje…no te enojes hermanita, ven, iremos a ver algunas propiedades de los anuncios.

**CONTINUARÁ…….. **

**¿Qué creen¿Muy corta? ……. Si , solo son cuatro hojas del Word, pero es que hay estaba perfecto para el "CONTINUARA"….. **

* * *

**Ap…Gracias por los review, y como la historia es media lenta, supongo que no recibiré mucho por ahora….**

**Creo que me lo merezco ¬¬U……**

**Bueno ahora los agradecimientos **

**Kyoshi-C****: jeje, creo que te devo un adelanto... pero cumplo con mi rrutina... solo queda esperar hasta el proximo sabado (gracias por subir el cap 16 pero volviste a dejarlo en la mejor parte!!!)**

**mineko-chan**: **gracias por el review, y si lo corte subitamente, la verdad es que el cap concluia con el final de esta parte, pero lo corte para darme timpo y pasarlo a limpio... espero no haberte dejado metida de nuevo (se escucha una risa perversa a lo lejos)...u.uU**

**flower of night**: **jeje, gracias por el alago, la verdad me gusta mucho que la gente lea lo que escribo, y bueno, la idea es que sea agradable al lector... muchas gracias, y por favor¡¡Actualiza tus historias!! con cariño, jiji n.nU**

**Aspasie Von Kenneth**:** jaja, que bueno que te gustara, y eso que solo era la primera parte del cap.1..., y si, lo actualizare, Zutara 2007 me corresponde los sabados**

**yumiki-sama**: **bueno, despues de esta actualizacion espero dejarte clara algunas dudas, si no, te las contesto igual n.n **

**1)****si, Yue saldra, pero mas adelante (eso era informacion clasificada u.uU)**

**2)****Si, Sokka no deja de ser un pendejo (es lo que mas me gusta de él) **

**3)depende de su estado de animo, pero ahora llevaba una trenza (alguna veces con un moño alto, otro con una cola de caballo o suelto, en la cita con Zuko lo lleva suelto...¡¡HIII, eso no debia saberse hasta el cap xxx...!!Xp)**

**4)bueno, ya llegara la parte de como se reencuentran (el proximo sabado) **

**5)si, tiene cabello pero finito(corte militar) aunque suele usar gorra**

**6)Suki tiene 18 años, va para los 19 en menor que Sokka por algunos meses, y eran compañeros en casi todo (clase y clubes deportivos) mas adelante habra cap. solo dedicado a ellos (mas bien a Sokka) espero haber cubierto tus duda, me encanta que me pregunte, pero no simpre voy a contestas, la idea es dejar con las ganas...(que mala soy u.uU)**


	3. el dia de Katara 2ª

**Como dije, esperaba menos reviewns pero no, ustedes son un amor, pero que lectoras mas leales, prometo que les mandare unos reviewn apenas tenga tiempo por que yo sinceramente solo me conecto para subir las actualizaciones y copio los Fic para luego leerlos, siento no cumplir con mi deber de lectora mandando reviewns y exigiendo los adelantos….u.uU…este bueno, pero ahora que se terminaron los parciales tengo mas tiempo….**

**Ahora los agradecimientos:**

Kyoshi-C: seré honesta... tambien soy fanatica de Ireel, pero trato de hacer lo mayor posible para que mi Fic no se acerque a su historia...(aunque en realidad eso se aleja mucho...u.uU) y pues.. lo de la cita... dejemoslo en suspenso...

flower of night: el encuentro con Aang no es tan... bueno, ya lo leeras... y tengo muchos planes para Haru & Katara...

**Saben? Sospecho que a las lectoras le gusta mas un zutara actual, en nuestra época, a mi también, si existiera Zuko um…. Jeje, mejor me conservo la fantasía…n///n**

**Ahora la Tercera entrega, para las que leyeron "_Zutara y Topg en las sombras_" saben que les espera….. **

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Katara se estaba aburriendo, su hermano era muy exigente con respecto a las comodidades, siempre había un detalle que tachaba la casa de mala, bueno tampoco era que hubiesen muchas propiedades en venta pero si Sokka continuaba así se quedarían sin nada.

-¡Sokka, estoy aburrida!

-¡¡¡Entonces déjame en paz y desaparécete!!!- el carácter de Sokka empezaba a cambiar, cuando se aburría o algo no salía como esperaba simplemente estallaba

-…..si….ya…..ya me voy….- Katara salio corriendo, no le gustaba estar cerca de su hermano cuando se enojaba, dobló la esquina y sin notarlo llego al parquecito donde solía jugar con el pequeño Aang

Una chica la empujo…

-Ten cuidado tonta- le exclamo la extraña chica

-¡¡Fíjate tú por donde andas!!- Katara le sacó la lengua, pero que chica tan desagradable

-¡Arg¿Por qué tengo que cuidar yo de su perro? –se quejo la extraña mocosa que tironeaba bruscamente de la correa para lastimar al pobre animal

-¡¡Ey¡¡no le hagas eso!!-intento detenerla Katara

-¡no te metas niña!

-¡lo lastimas!

-¿y que? El perro es mió, yo hago con el lo que se me venga en gana

-¡¿Cómo puedes?!- Katara estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre la apática chica, quería romperle la cara **(aclaro, Katara no es agresiva de por si, pero tiene carácter y odia las injusticias)** sin embargo la voz de un hombre la detuvo

-Azula, deja eso, una señorita no hace escándalo en la calle

-si papá –contentó con una hipócrita sonrisa y falso arrepentimiento – lo siento, no fue mi intención, esa niña se me cruzo

-¡¿Qué¡Eso es mentira¡Tú me empujaste!

-esta bien ¡ya basta! No me interesa quien lo inicio, deben saber que una señorita educada no se comporta de esa manera –la voz del padre de la odiosa Azula deba miedo, tan imponente, fría, cruel, Katara se asusto pero Azula parecía disfrutar oírle hablar

-lo….lo lamento señor, no tenia intención de importunarles –Katara se disculpo muy sinceramente pero esa sonrisa en el rostro de Azula la irrito, ella sonreía con malicia, como si hubiese ganado la batalla humillando a su rival

Como ni el padre ni la hija la tomaron en cuenta ella simplemente no lo soporto, ese tipo le daba miedo, la ponía nerviosa y esa niña le desagradaba, ni siquiera consideraron las disculpas de Katara, ellos, padre e hija le dieron la espalda y Katara, sintiéndose humillada salio corriendo, como no conocía ningún lugar para refugiarse, sus piernas la llevaron a la puerta de su vieja casa

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

No lo podía creer, su vieja casa seguía igual, el jardín delantero estaba intacto, al parecer los nuevos propietarios se dedicaban a cuidarlo, quizás lo único diferente era ese árbol de cerezo, Katara recordó cuando su madre lo plantó, bueno, no lo recordaba exactamente pero ese árbol era un recuerdo de su madre. Se acerco a las frías rejas para mirar más detenidamente

Logro ver una sombra en la ventana que solía ser su habitación

-¿Qué haces hay? –la distrajo la voz de un chico de unos 13 años -¿Qué buscas?-parecía un poco molesto

-¿eh…yo?- atinó a responder Katara que se había asustado

-si tú ¿Qué buscas¿Acaso eres amiga de Azula?

-¿amiga de Azula?- Katara se sintió ofendida pero luego cayó en cuenta, su casa, su amada casa, ahora le pertenecía a esa odiosa niña y su terrorífico padre

-¡¿Azula vive aquí?!- exclamo enojada

-si, es una pena, esta casa no se merecía que personas como la familia Ozai viviera aquí- continuo el joven hablando un poco molesto –es señor Ozai es un hombre horrible, intimida a cualquiera con su presencia, Azula se parece a él, es una chica insoportable…y su hijo….

-¿su hijo? – le interrumpió Katara, estaba intrigada porque en su sueño había visto un joven

-Si, tuve la suerte de conocerlo antes del accidente, era muy sociable pero ahora –miró el chico la casa –nunca sale, incluso dejo de asistir a la escuela

-¿Qué accidente? –Katara estaba muy inquieta

-fue hace tres años mas o menos

-¿Qué sucedió?...¿fue aquí en la casa?- se asusto la joven morena

-no, a esta casa lo único malo que le a tocado a sido sus actuales dueños, es una pena, sus dueños anteriores eran muy agradables

-¿los conocías? – Katara ya estaba comprendiendo algo, ese chico debía de ser alguno de sus viejos amigos

-si –dijo con una sonrisa –solía jugar con la niña de la casa –Katara sintió escalofríos – tenia la piel morena así como tu, unos hermosos ojos azules como tu y su nombre era…

-¿Katara?- dijo finalmente, sus ojos estaban a punto de quebrar en llanto

-¡¡Si!!... ¿Katara?...¡¡¿eres Katara?!!

-snif…si….soy yo…..¿Eres Aang verdad? – estaba feliz, se había reencontrado con su viejo amigo de juegos, el pequeño Aang, aunque ahora ya no era tan pequeño – como haz crecido Aang

-¿yo? Mírate tú, haz cambiado por completo, eres toda una mujer – le decía mientras la abrazaba, ambos estaban emocionados de pronto sonó el celular de Katara

-jeje, tendrás que disculparme –mientras sacaba su celular de su mochila

-no te preocupes

-…¿aló?...¿Sokka?...estoy frente a nuestra vieja casa ¿vendrás a buscarme¿no?... esta bien ¿a las 15:00? Aun faltan dos horas ¿estas seguro que no quieres que yo este hay?... Bueno ¿entonces nos encontramos en el parque? Bien…_/bip/_ (onomatopeya de un celular que se apaga)- mirando a Aang- Sokka me a dado dos horas libres

-¿podemos aprovecharlas juntos?- se ruborizo Aang al ver esos hermosos ojos azules que tanto extrañaba

-Quiero entrar a mi vieja casa – contesto Katara mirando fijamente a la ventana que daba a su vieja habitación, había algo que la inquietaba

-no puedes, eso es algo imposible, solo si fueras amiga de Azula o de Zuko…bueno ni de Zuko, él ya no recibe a nadie

-¿Quién es Zuko?... ¿es el hermano de Azula, el que sufrió un accidente?... ¿Que tipo de accidente? – Katara estaba demasiado inquieta y curiosa, sentía la enorme necesidad de saber que había pasado, era como una responsabilidad, por el puro hecho de que estuvieran ocupando la que había sido su casa sin embargo con sus preguntas incomodaba al pequeño Aang, al parecer no le gustaba hablar de eso

-….bueno, fue hace tanto tiempo

- tres años no es mucho tiempo

-si lo es

-No, siete años lo son, tres años no es nada

-pero…. No es importante –Aang intentaba evadir el tema, se le notaba muy nervioso

-¿Por qué no me lo quieres contar¿Cuál es el problema Aang?

-…no me gusta hablar de eso, menos frente a su casa….

-¡oh vamos! no nos va a escuchar de tan lejos, vamos, cuéntame

-….ay Katara, mejor acompáñame antes de que regresen Azula y su padre –dirigiéndose a la otra calle

-¿pero me vas a contar lo que sucedió?¡¿verdad?!-siguiéndole el paso

-si….aunque Haru es mejor que yo contando eso

-¿Haru¿Ese Haru?

-si, nuestro viejo amigo

-¿aun vive aquí? Creí que cuando cumpliera 12 se iría con de viaje con su padre

-no, él quería volver a verte…como yo –se ruborizo Aang- es más, él cuidaba de tu jardín, hasta que ellos compraron la propiedad

-¿en serio¿Cómo esta Haru? .pregunto emocionada

-¿Cómo esta? Pues deberías verlo por ti misma, a cambiado mucho desde que se volvió capitán del equipo de Artes Marciales

-¿Capitán¡Woa! –sinceramente ella nunca llego a sospechar que el dulce Haru fuera bueno en Artes Marciales, que ganas tenia de volver a verlo y medir fuerzas por que Katara se había vuelto mas fuerte, en EE.UU. secretamente practicó Kung Fu, aunque no era muy buena -¿Cuándo lo veremos Aang?

-después de clases…. No creo que puedas verlo hoy

-¡¿Ah¡¿Por qué no?!- mascullo Katara molesta

-las clases terminan a las 17:00

-oh rayos….. eh…¿Por qué tu no estas en clases?

-¡ah….! Bueno- Aang se notaba un poco nervioso –yo tengo….. se supone que estoy enfermo ///U

-¬¬¿estas haciéndote el enfermo para no asistir a clases?

-nnU …¡No! Hoy se me terminaba mi semana y bueno…….

-¿no te da vergüenza? –le reprocho Katara

-a…pero…es que de verdad estaba enfermo

-¿a si?

-… no u.u! no lo vuelvo hacer – bajo la cabeza arrepentido

-….esta bien, con que hallas aprendido la lección –le sonrió con los ojos cerrados, en el fondo no podía estar enojada con el pequeño Aang, ella lo quería como una hermana mayor, él se sonrojo, tanto tiempo alejada de su querida Katara y ahora la volvía a tener a su lado.

Ya iban a ser las 15:00 y Aang todavía no terminaba de poner al pendiente a Katara. Hasta ahora ya tenía información sobre Haru, Jet, Suki y otras personas que no conocía...

-¿y que haces los fines de semana Aang?

-suelo ir a ver a Gyatso al instituto

-¿Gyatso no es el cura de por aquí?

-si, trabaja en un internado donde se trata a personas con discapacidades **(¿ya se imaginas a quien conocerán?)**

-¿haces servicio comunitario?

-si, después de todo no hay mucho que hacer los fines de semana

-¿en serio?

-Haru siempre se va al gimnasio de la ciudad, Suki no gusta de juntarse con hombres y Jet… no me llevo muy bien con él, pero Yue es muy amable, ella también va al instituto

-¿Quién es Yue?

-es una chica muy linda, es amable y dulce, incluso muchos creen que es un Ángel

-¿Cuántos años tiene?

-18

-….¿vive por aquí?

-si, pero se la pasa en una escuela de interna, solo viene los fines de semana –Aang observo que Katara murmuraba algo

- ¬¬ solo espero que mi hermano no la conozca

-¿Qué sucede?

-¡nada¿y para cuando estaría volviendo Suki?

-mmnn…… creo que para dos días mas

-tratare de volver mañana, como es sábado tendrás el día libre, pero por favor, no le digas a nadie de mi

-¿Por qué?

-quiero darles una sorpresa

-de acuerdo, puedes contar con migo Katara

-Gracias Aang –se despidió de él con un beso en la mejilla provocando un fuerte rubor en su pequeño amigo

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Cruzó la calle y pasó frente su vieja casa, se detuvo para volver a observarla detenidamente, no podía evitarlo, después de todo la nostalgia era poderosa, se acerco a la reja y un perro comenzó a ladrarle, ella se hizo hacia atrás pero luego metió su mano

-oh, que lindo eres, mírate si solo eres un cachorrito- Katara acariciaba al pequeño perro y este le lamía la mano

-¡Musho ven aquí!- era la voz de un joven, Katara levanto la vista para poder ver quien era, si no fuera por el perro no lo hubiese encontrado -¿Qué sucede con tigo? Creí que mordías a cualquiera que se acercaba a la reja- le reclamo de forma cariñosa, el joven estaba oculto por la sombra del pequeño cerezo -¿Quién eres tú niña? –le pregunto a Katara con una voz agresiva

-Soy Katara….antes vivía aquí

-¿a si? –dándole la espalda

-fue hace 7 años – el rostro de Katara se volvía un poco triste – no pude evitar sentir nostalgia

-¿nostalgia¿Nostalgia de que?

-pues….-Katara estaba un poco molesta, el joven se negaba a darle la cara, al igual que el señor Ozai y su odiosa hija Azula, solo ofrecía la espalda –aquí viví con mi madre

-¿tu madre? – la voz del joven sonó un poco seca, quebrada, Katara estiro el brazo para seguir acariciando al perro del chico

-tu perro es muy lindo, no deberías dejar que Azula lo trate tan mal

-¿mi hermana lo maltrata?

-si, lo estrangula

-esa Azula- mascullo el joven

-perdón pero…

-¿Qué te pasa?

-¿Tú eres….Zuko verdad?

-…..si ¿y que?

-no, nada, es solo que me daba curiosidad por saber quienes vivían aquí –Katara le sonrió, Zuko se acerco a ella para tomar el collar de Musho, fue cuando lo vio, su rostro estaba cubierto por vendas, bueno, solo la parte izquierda que era tapado por unos mechones largos, sin embargo, pese a su tétrico aspecto ella se sintió atraída, él se parecía mucho al joven del que se había enamorado en EE.UU.

-¿Qué tanto me vez?- se quejo Zuko al notar como la morena de ojos azules lo examinaba y perseguía con la vista

-lo siento- le sonrió- es que me recordaste a un amigo que tuve- sonrojándose

-¿Qué tonterías dices? Vamos Musho

-¡¡Espera!!- grito Katara inconcientemente al ver alejarse al muchacho

-¿Qué quieres?- se detuvo y pregunto con frialdad

-yo… quiero… conversar…

-conéctate a un Chat – dijo con frialdad

-por favor- le rogó con una suave y dulce voz

-¿así que quieres conversar? –insinuó asiéndose el interesante- ¿y de que exactamente?

-pues… no sé….

-¡¡Vasta!! No estoy para estas estupideces

-¡¡oh… no quise ofenderte, lo lamento!!!….-la tristeza en el rostro de Katara cautivo al frió muchacho, le encantaban esos ojos azules, de echo, le gustaba Katara desde que la vio por la ventana

-¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?

-¿yo?

-si ¿Quién mas?

-este… Katara

-¿Cuántos años tienes?

-15…¿Por qué?

-je, solo eres una niña –se burlo Zuko

-¡ey! Conozco a una niña que puede darte una dura paliza- se enfureció Katara

-¬¬¿a si¿Acaso sabes artes marciales?

-…no, pero si algo de Kung Fu

-jajaja

-¿de que te ríes? –Katara ya comenzaba a perder la paciencia

-yo era el capitán del equipo de Artes Marciales – presumió Zuko

-¿y que? –intento disimular su sorpresa

-¿de verdad quieres pelear con migo? – la desafió Zuko, quería provocar a la joven de ojos azules, le gustaba los gestos que hacia

-no te tengo miedo

-¿a si?... eres una chica orgullosa

-¿y que hay de ti? – Katara lo miro con unos ojos seductivos como si estuviera coqueteándole, eso perturbó a Zuko

-…yo…-intento concentrarse en lo que tenia pensado decir- yo… yo lucho por mi honor

-¿honor?

-si ¿Qué tienes contra eso?

-nada, no me importa – dirigiendo su mirada a otra parte haciendo un gesto de desinterés

-eres una chica muy extraña

-¡¿yo?! –Katara se enfureció - ¡¿te soy extraña?!

-je- Zuko soltó una risita nasal – esta bien, eso me gusta- le respondió sin quitarle la mirada de encima

-¡¡hermano!!-era Azula que lo llamaba desde la puerta de la cocina, Zuko se dio media vuelta y se fue sin despedirse ni nada, Katara por su parte había quedado estupefacta, las palabras de ese apático chico llamado Zuko retumbaban en su cabeza "eso me gusta"…aquello le sonaba como una confesión…

Continuara………..

**Finito….**

**Este me salio largo, 6 hojas Word….**

**Para la próxima entrega habrá más….**

**Tendrán que esperar hasta el sábado que viene y recuerden **

**¡¡Manden reviews!!**

**--ShinobuByako--**


	4. el Cafe

**Finalmente logre subir el documento, aunque lamentablemente no tengo idea de donde estan mis apuntes asi que de ahora en adelante solo improvisare**

**Ahora, respondiendo Reviews:**

**yumiki-sama****: oh si, esta historia sera un desastre amoroso, triangulos, cuadrados y poligonos amorosos, con respecto a Zuko, como no hay problema de que él sea un "principe" o ella una "campesina" (ya que no lo son) simplemente va a ir por ella, a Zuko le gusta Katara y la va a perseguir hasta que sea solamente suya (llega a ser un poco obsesivo n.nU)**

**Kyoshi-C****: que bueno!! entonces te va a encantar esta Cap **

**flower of night****: jeje u.uU, no acutalice por que tuve problemillas tanto con los apuntes de esta historia como con el servidor (no me queria subir el documento)  
**

* * *

Katara no podía dejar de pensar en ese chico, no estaba segura pero lo encontraba atractivo aunque solo fuera por el echo de que esos ojos ambarinos (bueno, solo el que tenia sin vendas) su pálida piel y su hermoso y reluciente cabello negro le recordaba a su primer amor. 

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ya eran las 15:00 horas, Katara había llegado puntual, busco a su hermano pero no había señal alguna de él, se sentó en una banca para esperarlo instantáneamente sonó su celular, era un mensaje de su hermano:

"me tardare un poco mas, te espero en el parque a las 17:00"

-ohh… que bien – se quejo Katara- pude aprovechar estar mas tiempo con Aang…-se recostó sobre la banca y con un brazo se cubrió los ojos -¿Qué haré ahora?...me hubiese gustado hablar un poco mas con Aang…o…con ese chico…Zuko…-de pronto, una fina gota de agua cayó en su frente, luego en su brazo y en todo su cuerpo, Katara se levanto de un salto y miró el cielo con los ojos bien abiertos -¡Que delicia, esta lloviendo! –exclamo llena de felicidad, no le interesaba mojarse ella adoraba el agua

-¡Musho no corras!- grito un joven que Katara ya conocía -¡Ven aquí Musho!- Zuko corría detrás de su perro intentando cogerlo de la correa, Musho se detuvo frente a Katara permitiéndole así que Zuko lograra alcanzarlo -¿Por qué siempre haces lo mismo? Eres el primer perro que conozco que le guste mojarse –Katara intento reconocerlo pero el paraguas se lo impedía, Zuko se percato de su presencia, levanto su mirada encontrándose con esos hermosos ojos azules -¿Qué haces hay mojándote?

-no tengo con que cubrirme – contesto de manera automática, se sentía un poco nerviosa

-no parece que la lluvia te moleste mucho-Zuko se acerco a Katara, busco algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y se lo paso –Ten- le ofreció un pañuelo mientras cubría su cabeza con el paraguas

-gracias- Katara sintió unos calofríos, ese chico estaba demasiado cerca

-¿Qué haces en mitad del parque?- le pregunto como si le pidiera una explicación

-esperaba a mi hermano- ella le respondió con un tono cortante mientras se secaba con el pañuelo de Zuko, el joven por su parte la observaba detenidamente, cada rango de su rostro y cuello recorriendo los mismo rumbos que tomaba su pañuelo sobre esa morena y tentativa piel, ella lo notó y eso la inquieto mucho, ahora estaba mas nerviosa que antes, rápidamente se paso el pañuelo por su mejilla y se lo devolvió -¡aquí tienes!

-de nada- bufo Zuko tomando el pañuelo y estrujándolo -¿y tu hermano se va a tardar mucho?

-no lo sé- mintió Katara, sabia que Sokka regresaría a las 17:00 y para eso faltaban dos horas mas

-¿no le importara si le robo a la hermanita?- insinuó un poco malicioso y burlesco

-¿eh?

-ven- le ordeno Zuko tomándola de la muñeca y llevándola hasta quien sabe donde

-¿Qué haces?- se quejo la joven de ojos azules, estaba un poco asustada pero no comprendía porque sus piernas le seguían la marcha a Zuko, es que simplemente la orden de "deténganse" no les llagaba

Zuko cerró su paraguas y entro a un café que había cerca del parque, era uno de esos lugares nuevos que no estaban antes, Zuko guió a Katara hasta una mesa un poco apartada

-¿Qué hay de tu perro?- atinó a preguntar la joven morena que empezaba a reaccionar

-Musho siempre me espera afuera ¿Qué quieres tomar?

-¿Qué?... ¿me estas invitando?-Katara estaba confundida, Zuko sonrió de manera perversa pero seductora -¿Qué te propones?

-solo quiero retenerte cerca mió ¿tienes algo en contra?- sin dejar de verla con esa seductora mirada pero con algo de malicia

-¿me estas coqueteando?-exclamo sorprendida mientras veía como Zuko pasaba seductoramente sus dedos por entremedio de sus largos mechones que cubrían sus vendajes

-¿Por qué no? Eres linda- le respondió sin rodeo, Katara sintió como la sangre le subía por la espalda hasta la cabeza… ese Zuko no solo se parecía al chico que amó sino que se comportaba de alguna menara muy similar a él

-buenas tardes… ¡Zuko! –exclamo la joven chica que los atendía- se te echaba de menos

-no exageres Song, vengo todas las tardes

-si, pero solo los domingos o cuando llueve

Zuko hizo un pequeño gesto de desprecian hacia la chica –no me gusta venir cuando hay mucha gente

-no deberías darle importancia a eso, quizás, si no usaras las vendas…-un fuerte golpe en la mesa causado por el puño de Zuko interrumpió a la chica haciendo que esta retrocediera un poco asustada cerrando los ojos

-¡no pedí tu opinión!- Zuko se había alterado, a tal punto que solo se podía ver odio en su ambarino ojo, Katara tanto como Song se sintieron incomodas, asustadas

-…lo…lo siento… ¿Qué desean ordenar?

-tráenos dos tazas de té **(si, Zuko toma té XD)**

-en seguida

Zuko miraba con odio a Song, Katara lo observó, miró fijamente las vendas, eran gruesas y estaban muy limpias, no parecía que hubiese algo muy grave bajo ellas, Zuko se percato de las atenciones que la joven de azules ojos le daba a las vendas, eso lo molesto

-¿Qué me ves tanto?

-yo...- respondió instantáneamente un poco asustada- lo siento, no pude evitarlo

-claro, nadie puede

-no quise ofenderte, de verdad lo siento – Katara no hallaba palabra alguna para explicar esa extraña sensación que ni ella comprendía, Song interrumpió

-dos tazas de té ¿algo más para acompañar? –pregunto dirigiéndose a Katara, en su rostro parecía haber un poco de… ¿odio?

-no gracias –Katara levanto la taza y bebió un sorbo, se sentía un poco incomoda y como no si Zuko no le quitaba la vista de encima

-¿así que tu familia eran los anteriores propietarios?

-¿eh?

-¿te interesa verla?

-¿Qué cosa?-Katara estaba un poco despistada intentando no encontrarse con ese penetrante ojo dorado que insistían en devorarla con la vista

-La casa

-¡¿Puedo?!- eso emociono a la joven morena, quería volver a sentir el suave crujir de la madera, subir por la escalera y si era posible, volver a su vieja habitación

-eso depende

-¿depende¿Depende de que?- dijo en un tono desconfiado la joven de azules ojos, Zuko sonrió y bebió un poco de té – ¿de que¿Qué quieres a cambio? –el comportamiento del joven de los vendajes la estaba impacientando

-no lo sé, tendré que pensarlo un poco- dijo de manera hipócrita fingiendo interés, solo quería divertirse, burlarse y torturar a la morena de hermosos ojos azules, quería irritarla, desquiciarla

-no juegues con migo –Katara se puso seria, sus ojos azules lo miraban con frialdad casi con odio, tenia carácter y eso le encantó a Zuko, Katara era una chica delicada y agresiva, sutil pero dura, una entre tantas, definitivamente Katara era la chica perfecta

-eres bastante extraña- le sonrió nuevamente con esa seductiva y maliciosa risa de galán sádico

-no soy el juguete de nadie –le exclamo con un poco de rabia

-esta bien, eso me gusta – y volvió a llevarse la caliente taza de té hasta sus labios, Katara se ruborizó, este chico la confundía, tan misterioso, extraño, tan frío y cruel, pero había algo en él, no lo odiaba como a su apática hermana Azula y su terrorífico padre, es que después de todo no podía dejar de compararlo con su primer amor, se parecían tanto, como dos gotas de agua, incluso llego a sospechar que podía ser él…

-Zuko… ¿Cuántos años tienes? –pregunto de inmediato apenas tuvo sus sospechas pero sin perder esa seriedad que había ganado tras la anterior conversión

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-yo te dije mi edad, creo que ahora te corresponde a ti decírmelo – exclamo con una voz de dominio como si estuviera dando una orden

-tienes carácter – una sarcástica y presumida sonrisa se hizo notar –si te interesa soy mayor que tú

-¿Por cuánto años? –una pequeña cosquilla en el estomago de Katara la estaba obligando a sonreír pero logró contenerse

-por 3 años

-¿tienes 18?- una tristeza opaco el hermoso rostro de Katara, pues Zuko, pese a ser mayor, no correspondía a la edad que debía de tener aquel chico

-pareces decepcionada

-un poco

Zuko se molesto - ¿un poco?

-creí que podías ser él- susurro Katara con una voz débil y quebrada

-¿él?

-olvídalo, no tiene importancia

-… ¿un antiguo novio? –Zuko estaba un poco celoso, incluso se molesto mucho al notar como una tímida y dulce sonrisa se dibujaba en el rostro de Katara

-solo fue un buen amigo

-parecías quererlo mucho- insinuó irónico fingiendo compasión

-no quiero hablar de él- Katara estaba triste, siempre que lo recordaba se entristecía, sentía como una molesta pulsada en su pecho

-necesitas de alguien que te lo haga olvidar –dijo Zuko volviendo a beber de su taza, Katara lo observó muy sorprendida ¿es que eso era una insinuación? Zuko dejó su taza de té y se puso de pie, sacó dinero del bolsillo de su chaqueta, se dirigió a la entrada dejando a Katara sola haciendo lo mismo que antes frente a su casa, irse sin despedirse.

-Musho vamos- ordeno Zuko a su perro mientras este saltaba dando vueltas en círculos alrededor de él, abrió su paraguas con la intención de irse, pero antes dirigió un ultimo vistazo a la hermosa morena que se encontraba sentada al otro lado del vitral, sus miradas se volvieron a encontrar, Katara lo había seguido con la mirada, no quería perderlo de vista.

Habían pasado unos 11 minutos desde que Zuko se había marchado, no estaba muy segura pero le había parecido que ese extraño y apático chico le estaba coqueteando, de una manera extraña pero coqueteando en fin de cuentas, y esa sonrisa, la que le dirigió antes de marcharse, cuando la vio a través del vitral, una sonrisa seductora, atractiva

Katara estaba confundida, ese chico, apenas llevaba de conocerlo y ya no podía sacárselo de la cabeza, era extraño, misterioso, y esas vendas que cubrían la mistad de su atractivo rostro solo aumentaban su atractivo… ¿atractivo?... ¿es que a ella le estaba gustando ese niño mal criado?... debía de estar desvariando, solo sentía curiosidad, solo eso, pero entonces ¿Por qué no podía dejar de pensar en él?

Los pensamiento de Katara fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de las tazas que Song retiraba de la mesa, la ojiazul necesitó unos cuanto segundos para estabilizarse, se puso de pie con la clara intención de marcharse pero antes de llegar a la puerta principal Song la detuvo

-¡espera por favor!

-¿Qué?... ¿que sucede?

-disculpa si te incomodo pero-el rostro de Song mostraba una clara expresión de preocupación y angustia -¿puedo preguntarte algo?

-….claro… ¿Qué quieres saber? –Katara observo a la dudosa chica, parecía de unos 17 o 18 años, de cabello corto **(en mi historia Song tiene el cabello corto), **rangos delicados, piel clara y labios de un rojo intenso, muy seductores, además de unos hermosos ojos grandes y oscuros –vamos, puedes preguntarme lo que sea- insisto Katara

-¿Qué eres de Zuko? –la chica se notaba un poco triste, pero molesta, su tono de voz era el de una persona que exigía una respuesta, Katara lo supo de inmediato, esa chica estaba enamorada de Zuko, y se había puesto celosa al verlo acompañada de una completa extraña

-lo conocí hoy –le aclaro la ojiazul, quería calmar a la joven, pues pensó que seria terrible ganarse el odio de ella sin siquiera conocerla

-entonces… ¿solo conversaban?- Song parecía mas tranquila incluso una tímida y serena sonrisa se atrevió a dibujarse sutilmente en su rostro –lo siento

-esta bien….no te preocupes, no era un chico muy agradable como para querer volverlo a ver –agrego la morena con un gesto de orgullo y sarcasmo fingido

-tu… ¿no eres de por aquí verdad?

-este… solía vivir aquí cuando pequeña, pero me mude con mi familia hace tiempo

-supongo que has de tener unos 13 años- aseguro Song

Katara se sintió un poco ofendida, era cierto que su pecho no era tan grande como los de ella, incluso tenia rango de niña, pero si se podía notar que era una hermosa adolescente bien formada, si no fuera por la ropa poco ajustada que ahora llevaba puesta hubiese dejado a Song en ridículo, pues, así como su hermano solía reprocharle muy seguido, sus peligrosas curvas invitaban a la lujuria

-no, te equivocas- la joven morena fingió una sonrisa –tengo 15 y pronto cumpliré 16

-¿en serio? No lo parece-esos molestos comentario de Song, si esa chica no cerraba la boca Katara le iba a dar un puñetazo –creo que no tengo de que preocuparme

Song hizo una reverencia y volvió a la barra para meter el dinero en la caja registradora, Katara la odio, sabía perfectamente a que se refería con eso de "no tengo de que preocuparme".

La joven morena de ojos azules salio del café, se paró cerca de la entrada que estaba cubierta por un plástico transparente, aun estaba lloviendo y no tenia con que cubrirse, la verdad la lluvia y la idea de mojarse no le molestaba pero si su hermano la veía empapada la reprocharía durante todo el camino al hotel y eso era bastante vergonzoso, suspiro y dirigió su hermosa mirada al alto cielo, aun faltaba mucho para reencontrarse con su hermano….

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

No muy lejos de hay Sokka se encontraba parado en una esquina esperando a que los autos y el maldito semáforo le permitieran cruzar, se encontraba un tanto o mas bien echo una furia, odiaba que algo no saliera bien y además esta sorpresiva lluvia le arruinaba los planes, ahora solo podía cubrirse la cabeza con el periódico y rogar por que la maldita lluvia cesara de una maldita buena vez, cruzo la calle y antes de llegar a la otra esquina sintió como algún idiota conductor corría a velocidad del sonido provocándole un desagradable baño de agua sucia, pues si, el charco que se había juntado en la esquina ahora estaba sobre todo su cuerpo

-¡¡Maldición¡¡Aprende a conducir demente¿¡Que clase de idiota te regaló la licencia¡¡Esta ropa se lava en seco desgraciado!!- grito furioso con el puño elevado amenazando al ya desaparecido conductor, pero su ira fue apagada por una simpática y dulce risita que provenía de alguien detrás de el…

* * *

**Finito……………**

**Digo… hasta aquí ahora…… concluido el Cáp. 4 De "el día de Katara" **

**¿Qué les pareció eh¿Zukito es muy perverso y malicioso?... pues creo que lo mejor es aclarar que esta historia tomara un rumbo "medio erótico"… pues tiene escenas picantes con algo de contenido erotico y quizás Sexo… XP…. **

**Este… se dará a entender, quizás lo maquille un poquito y no sea tanto así… no se… eso dependerá de las lectoras… si quieren que sea fiel a la versión para M+ pues mándenme un reviewn con un (M+ a favor) si no pues con un (M+ NO)… es su decisión (además desde que perdí ese vendito cuaderno con los apunte tengo que improvisar)**

**El proximo Cap se lo dedicare a Sokka n.n**

**------------ShinobuByako--------------**


	5. un dia de lluvia

**Aleluya, encontre algo bien bueno...¬¬U no, no son los apuntes, esos ya estan para desaparecidos sin resolver... **

**bueno encontre algo parecido, unos bosetos de mis comic del avatar (pero antes de ser Zutara...incluso en ello ya lo era n.nU) y se me ilumino la ampolleta, por suerte ya tengo ideas para los otros cap (7, 8, 9 etc) por ahora subo el 5 y manaña el 6 **

flower of night**: jeje n.nU... me demore un montonazo en este cap, la verdad es que no se me ilumino la ampoyeta para continuarlo...sorry, pero gracias por el reviewn (con respecto a tu concurso, no logre inscribirme...bueno, tampoco creo que pueda escribir un Fic de 5 Cap...u.uU)**

Princess Sheccid: **si¿quien no sueña con encontrarse con un chico asi?... jeje, chica picara ¬¬, no escribo como Lady K pero me sale (mil veses peor claro esta, soy una lujuriosa jejeje... u.uU) **

* * *

Se volteo rápidamente para ver quien era aquel que se burlaba de su mala suerte, pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando una hermosa joven de azules ojos claros y cabellera rubia se acerco a él ofreciéndole un pañuelo con una dulce sonrisa

-lo siento, no quería reírme de tu accidente, ten, sécate

-….ah…gra..gracias- Sokka no podía gesticular palabra alguna con facilidad, a ver tan bello espécimen de mujer solo podía limitarse a contemplarla en silencio

-estas completamente empapado, puedes pescar algún resfriado ¿Por qué no me acompañas? A donde voy podrás cambiarte de ropas

Sokka permaneció en silencio, la delicada mirada de la jovencita lo examino cuidadosamente y luego antes la sorpresa del empapado muchacho ella comenzó a reír

-¿Qué pasa?- grito Sokka

-lo siento- la jovencita tomo delicadamente la mano de Sokka para poder saludarlo formalmente –es cierto, no me he presentado, me llamo Shiro Yue, pero puedes decirme solo Yue ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-ah…er…mm..err….-no, definitivamente le era imposible, Sokka se mordió la lengua con fuerza, pero que idiota se sentía, nunca había tenido problema alguno para tratar a las mujeres, allá en EE.UU. había sido uno de los chicos mas populares, todo un Don Juan, pero no comprendía por que con esta hermosa criatura, se le olvidaban las palabras

-¿Qué sucede?- la suave y melodiosa voz de Yue lo aturdía, de echo todo en ella lo cautivaba –y… ¿no me dirás tu nombre?- la ternura de sus ojos le recordaron a su difunta madre, si no fuera por su cabello rubio Yue seria idéntica

-¡¡Sokka!!-grito como si su vida dependiese de eso, Yue lo observó un poco sorprendida pero luego se puso a reír

-mucho gusto Sokka- Yue se detuvo ante una gran puerta de lo que parecía un centro social –ya hemos llegado

Sokka observo el lugar, no recordaba aquel edificio, talvez era uno de los tantos lugares nuevos que habían en la zona, miro a la puerta percatándose de la presencia de un anciano y un niño

-¡¡Yue!!- exclamo el niño lanzándose a los brazos de la hermosa jovencita

-hola Aang

-hola… ¿pero por que estas aquí? Hoy en viernes

-jeje, he pedido permiso para retirarme temprano del internado, hace poco recibí un mensaje de Toph y quiero dejar todo listo para cuando llegue

-¿Toph va a regresar?- Aang parecía estar un poco asustado luego dirigió su inocente mirada al joven alto de tez morena que se encontraba detrás de Yue y lo miraba como si intentase recordar su rostro, el pequeño niño tampoco podía reconocerlo

-¿Pero…Sokka?...¿Eres Sokka verdad?- exclamó con una enorme sonrisa el anciano que

se acercaba al sorprendido muchacho –pero cuanto haz crecido, ya no eres un niño

-¿Sokka¿El hermano de Katara?- dijo casi como un susurro Aang

-¿disculpe?- resolvió a decir el moreno que no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, incluso Yue parecía estar mas informada que él

-Pero muchacho ¿es que no me reconoces?- le reprocho el anciano con una expresión de decepción -¿es que ya haz olvidado a Padre Gyatzo?

-¿Gyatzo?... ¿usted es el anciano de la iglesia?...

-…..ejem… ¬¬ si, soy "ese" anciano, veo que no haz cambiado tus viejos hábitos mi niño- Gyatzo echo una mirada a la ropa de Sokka dándose cuenta de que estaba empapado –Sokka, deberías cambiarte antes que nada, Aang llévalo a las duchas de los hombrea y darle ropa seca

-Si, enseguida –Aang tomó por la mano a Sokka y se lo llevo al interior del recinto, Yue observo la expresión de "¿pero que demonios?" del joven moreno y soltó una suave risita de niña

-¿así que ese era el pequeño Sokka del que tanto me hablaba Padre Gyatzo?

-el mismo, y como veo, no a cambiado mucho-Gyatzo soltó un suspiro de derrota, pero luego volvió a sonreír -¿así que Toph regresa?

-eso es lo que me dice en la carta, al parecer la operación resulto un éxito

-estupendo, Aang la extrañaba demasiado, bueno, será mejor entrar ya, aprovechemos la tarde

Sokka observaba el lugar, era muy amplio, limpio, iluminado y tenia varias puertas, del otro lado de las puertas se escuchaban risas de niños

-perdona pero….-la curiosidad en él era inmensa

-¿Si Sokka?

-¿para que es esta lugar?

-es un centro de rehabilitación

-¿rehabilitación?

-si, recibimos a personas que han sufrido algún accidente o algo parecido y los tratamos para que mejoren

-¿trabajas aquí?

-jejeje, no, soy voluntario

-….y ¿Yue también es voluntaria?

-no, ella trabaja aquí con su madre, listo, aquí están las ducha, te traeré ropa seca para que te cambies

Sokka observo como el pequeño niño, al cual aun no podía reconocer, desaparecía tras una esquina del extenso pasillo, miro la puerta que decía "Ducha Hombres" y paso al interior, se comenzó a desvestir quedando solo en calzoncillos, se aproximo a la ducha mas cercana y antes de abrir el agua caliente una incomoda opinión de una niña lo asusto

-valla, finalmente veo a un hombre desnudo, mmm, no esta nada mal –se burlo la voz que claramente pertenecía a una niña, Sokka se volteo rápidamente quedando estupefacto, esa mirada de aquellos ojos grises lo aterrorizo, nunca en su vida había sido observado de tal modo, y menos por una niña, consumido en la vergüenza Sokka intento taparse colocando sus manos sobre sus calzoncillos

-¡¡¿pero que diablos haces en el baño de los hombres?!!- ladró furioso, intentando esconder su vergüenza

-¿baño de hombres? Uy… lo siento- respondió la niña mientas se rascaba la cabeza y soltaba una carcajada –aun no aprendo a leer muy bien

-…..¿no sabes leer?...¿pero que clase de niña tonta eres?- Sokka intentaba llegar a la toalla mientas la niña permanecía con los ojos cerrados sin parar de reír

-¡Ey!- la jovencita cambio de carácter, pues el comentario de Sokka le había molestado, se acerco hasta él mirándolo de reojo directamente a la cara –eres un tipo detestable, ya te dije que lo siento, no tenias que decir eso

-….. Este….¿podrías… salir de aquí?-Sokka intentaba no mirarla directamente a la niña que invadida su estrecho espacio muy personal, ella lo ponía nervioso

-no

-¡¡¡¿Cómo?!!!

-no, hasta que te disculpes, si no lo haces me quedare aquí y gritare –la mirada de la pequeña era seria, no parecía estar bromeando, lo mejor seria aceptar sus condiciones y evitarse problemas

-esta bien…… perdón- refunfuño Sokka mientras se colocaba la toalla en la cintura

-¿pero que fue eso?... que asco de disculpas, vamos, hazlo de nuevo, si no me gusta te arrepentirás- ahora su expresión era de malicia picara, al parecer la pequeña estaba disfrutando eso

-…. Bien, bien, bien…..-Sokka tomo aire y cerro los ojos para concentrarse pero su meditación fue interrumpida por una tercera persona

-¡Aquí tengo ropa limpia, espero que sea tu talla porque era la……..¿Toph?...

-¡¿Aang?!...¿tu eres Aang?...-Toph observo con cuidado al pequeño que al parecer estaba estupefacto al igual que Sokka –pero que enano eres

-¡¡Toph!!-gruño molesto en pequeño, pero rápidamente su expresión cambiaba al de asombro -¡¡¿Puedes ver?!!

-¡Pues claro¿Por qué crees que me desaparecí por dos meses eh?- insinuó con un tono irónico para luego dirigir su mirada al cuerpo sumí desnudo del pobre y confundido Sokka –tu si que estas atractivo, supongo que eres el nuevo enfermero del lugar

-¿Qué?...-Sokka no comprendía nada, como siempre

-¡No, él es un amigo mió!... bueno, hermano de una amiga mía….Toph… ¿no crees que seria mejor salir de aquí?-dijo un tanto avergonzado Aang al ver la expresión de Sokka

-uff… ustedes los hombres son tan problemáticos, ni siquiera vi lo suficiente…-refunfuño la jovencita de cabellera negra mientras desaparecía por la puerta

-…¿pero que diablos pasa con esa niña?...¿esta loca?-consiguió finalmente decir furioso el joven moreno mientras hacia un gesto circular con su dedo índice cerca de su cabeza

-je…n.nU… ella es Toph- le explico Aang mientras le entregaba la ropa limpia a Sokka- era ciega

-¿ciega?...ah.. Eso explica lo de "no se leer", gracias… ¡ey!, antes de que te marches…

-¿si?

-dijiste ser amigo de mi hermana ¿la conoces?

-¡Claro que si¿Sokka…aun no me reconoces?

-mira niño, han pasado aproximadamente 7 años y cuatro meses con tres días desde que mi familia se marcho de aquí ¿crees que tengo claro quienes eran los amigos de mi hermana?

-vamos, no e cambiado mucho que digamos

-veamos, eres enano, casi calvo

-¡¡Ey!!

-¡¡Se llama Aang idiota, era amigo de tu hermana Katara!!-grito Toph desde el otro lado de la puerta

-….¡Si ya lo sabia!-ladro colérico Sokka

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Miro con cuidad los alrededores, asegurándose de que nadie lo viera saltar el muro, observo que todo estuviese tranquilo y, se largo de la escuela, solo quería reencontrarse con ella

Corrió lo mas rápido posible deseando en lo mas profundo de su corazón que no fuera otra mentira de Jet, es que simplemente no podía dejar de tener sus sospechas, desde que vio a esa linda chica y desde que Jet intentaba captar su curiosidad, no podía ser una mentira, porque si lo llegaba a ser haría que se arrepintiera

Llego hasta la plaza, lugar donde todos los jóvenes se juntan antes y después de clases, recorrió los alrededores con un rápido vistazo hasta que su mirada quedo fija en un solo punto, justo ante la chica que se encontraba fuera del Café de Song

Se acerco lentamente, invadido por la nostalgia y timidez, si es que era ella, por dios que estaba hermosa, quedo de frente ante esos hermosos ojos azules, lo cual fue suficiente, aquella hermosa jovencita era Katara

Ella lo miro con un poco de indiferencia, era claro que no lo reconocía, pero no le importo, con tenerla cerca le bastaba, finalmente podía ver de nuevo el hermoso rostro moreno de su querida amiga

-disculpa pero…. ¿no te molesta mojarte?- pregunto un poco preocupada la joven morena

-¿ah?... ja, no me di cuenta de que estaba lloviendo- se ruborizo, la voz de Katara era melodiosa y suave, como la de un ángel, se acerco a ella para cubrirse con el techo de plástico transparente, miro hacia el cielo por unos segundos ignorando que incomodaba un poco la ojiazul

Katara se sentía intranquila, el joven en si no le molestaba, era otro tipo de sensación lo que la inquietaba

-han pasado 7 años…-susurro el joven de cabellera castaña

-7 años….¿de que?

-jeje, vaya, creo que me haz olvidado, espero que no- sonrió dulcemente el atractivo joven, eso tranquilizo a Katara, esa sonrisa, de alguna parte la conocía-haz crecido bástate…Katara

Sintio un fuerte nudo en la garganta, no era posible que ese joven atractivo y de apariencia fuerte fuera…fuera…, Katara no pudo evitar llorar de felicidad, no había duda, en el momento en que le dio esa pequeña flor supo quien era

-¡¡Haru!!- sin dudarlo un segundo se lanzo a sus brazos, quería estrechar a Haru con todas sus fuerzas, cuanto tiempo había pasado, cuanto había cambiado, y cuanto lo había extrañado, Katara sintió los fuerte brazos de Haru, el atractivo joven respondió a su abrazo de inmediato, estaba igual o mas feliz que la joven morena, después de 7 años sus sentimientos por ella no habían cambiado

-Katara, estoy tan feliz de que hallas regresado, te extrañe tanto, ni siquiera pude despedirme de ti ese día, lo siento, pero es que…. No quería verte marchar

-yo lo siento Haru, nunca escribí ni llamé, lo lamento, pero te juro que nunca deje de pensar en ti

-me alegro tanto de que estés de vuelta….supongo que…-el rostro de Haru se volvió un poco melancólico –¿haz venido para quedarte?-aun no sabia si ella permanecería hay o solo estaba de visitas, y eso le aterraba, no podía permitirse perderla de nuevo

-no te preocupes Haru, e venido para quedarme…

Del otro lado del vitral uno ojos curiosos observaban con sumo cuidado cada gesto de los jóvenes, Song no había quitado su vista de encima a la morena ojiazul en ningún instante, le había molestado que esa niña estuviese acompañando a Zuko, pero al verla con ese joven, se sintió aliviada, de seguro eran viejos amigos con una fuerte amistad que con una tercera persona moviendo los hilos podría llegar a transformarse en otro sentimiento mas fuerte, pero al echar un segundo vistazo al muchacho logro reconocerlo, era Haru, su primo, unos calosfríos la perturbaron, no quería jugar con los sentimientos de Haru, pero tampoco quería perder su oportunidad de mantener a Zuko alejada de otras mujeres, era claro que esta chica de ojos marinos atraía a Zuko de alguna manera

El sonido de las campanas de la entrada la desconcentraron de sus pensamientos, Haru y Katara ingresaron al interior acercándose a la barra

-hola Song-saludo el joven trigueño a la aturdida muchacha-Katara te presento a mi prima Song, Song, te presento a Katara

-oh… esta chica…¿es la que solía vivir en la casa de Zuko?-Pregunto la prima de Haru al recordar todo lo que él solía contarle

-su familia eran los dueños legítimos

-eso fue antes de que nos fuéramos a EE.UU.- contesto un poco agresiva la morena, después de la anterior charla con la joven del local como que le había tomado un poco de mala

-¿puedes servirnos dos té de canela por favor?-pidió Haru mientras tomaba asiento en uno de los puesto cerca de la barra

-claro… eh... ¿no quieren algo para acompañar?-pregunto Song un poco incomoda

-yo no, estoy bien, comí mucho en el hotel

-¿hotel¿Estas hospedada en un hotel?...creí que ya se habían instalado

-oh no, apenas llegamos ayer, hoy mi hermano decidió buscar alguna propiedad por este barrio

-¿por aquí? Que bien, yo conozco casi todas las casas que están en venta, si quieres puedo darles las direcciones

-¡¡¿en serio¡Genial!-La sincera ayuda de Haru la alegro, pero para Song eso verdaderamente era un problema, no veía más que en Katara un verdadero peligro para su relación entre ella y Zuko

-Haru, tengo una pregunta que hacerte-exclamo un tanto seria la ojiazul

-claro, lo que sea, déjame ponerte al pendiente de lo que a ocurrido

-hace poco pase por mi vieja casa y conocí a los nuevos propietarios

-¿te refieres a la familia Ozai?-la serena alegría de Haru cambio lentamente a una pesada incomodidad

-si ¿los conoces?

-si, bueno, algo, a la que mas conozco es a Azula

-uf…es niña odiosa-refunfuño Katara recordando su experiencia con ella

-jeje- rió suavemente Haru perturbando el enojo de Katara-no es tan mala, de hecho es una de mis mejores amigas

-¿Amiga¿Es posible que ella sepa que significa la amistad?-ladro molesta sin poder creerse lo que Haru le contaba

-no, es en serio, es muy agradable una vez que la conoces

-oh vamos ¬¬, esa niña es mala

-no Katara, admito que tiene un carácter muy altanero y suele hacer comentarios crueles, pero en el fondo es una buena chica, por lo menos con migo lo es

-ja, no será que le gustas Haru-exclamo la morena usando un tono burlesco

-jeje… eso seria una pena para ella- respondió Haru con un poco de lastima

-¿Por qué? La chica no es fea, si, odio admitirlo, pero es bastante linda, solo que es mala, aun así no entiendo por que seria una pena

-es que yo….-el pálido rostro de Haru empezó a ganar un curioso color rosado

-¿te gusta otra chica?- pregunto Katara inocentemente avergonzando al pobre trigueño

-¡¡Bueno… si!! O sea… no…. Quiero decir… la verdad…. Es que… no es que me guste otra chica…bueno, es que no me gusta Azula…es una buena amiga…solo eso...-la trabadas palabras de Haru solo parecían intentar buscar una excusa para su amiga, como si le estuviese dando explicaciones de algún mal entendido

-¿y quien es la afortunada?-la expresión de asombro y curiosidad infantil se vieron reflejadas en el moreno rostro de la ojiazul, Haru no podía responderle, durante 7 años solo Katara ocupaba sus pensamientos y ahora, al verla convertida en toda una dama su amor era mas intenso

-eh..yo… yo no he dicho que me guste alguien

-¿en serio?...pero lo insinuaste

-no

-oh vamos Haru, por lo menos dime si la conozco… ¡Ah... ya sé!- oh no, Katara parecía haberlo descubierto, rayos, Haru aun no estaba listo para confesarse, en el fondo deseaba que Katara diera un nombre al azar omitiendo el suyo- hagamos esto, tu me dices si la conozco y yo te digo quien es el chico que me gusta ¿te parece justo?

-¿Qué?...-Haru soltó un aliviador suspiro, que bien, Katara no lo había sospechado, pero ahora era otra su inquietud ¿Katara estaba enamorada de otro chico¿O podía ser posible que fuera él?-bien, creo que es lo justo

-bien, entonces…¿la conozco?

-….eh…bueno…si-al responderle eso el trigueño bajó su mirada ocultando su rubor

-…que tonta soy, hay mucha gente que conozco, nunca podré saber quien es…-refunfuño la ojiazul al sacar la conclusión de que conocía a muchas chicas

-jeje… creo que ahora es tu turno Katara- Haru deseaba saber quien era el afortunado que ocupaba el corazón de su dulce amiga, el pobre deseaba poder ser el candidato pero…

-era un amigo de mi hermano, lo conocí en EE.UU.-Katara gano una postura seria, sus ojos se llenaron de ternura y sus mejillas se sonrojaron, sin embargo Haru estaba pálido, y casi no sentía su pulso ¿Quién podía ser ese otro que ocupaba su lugar en el corazón de su amada?

-¿como es?- exigió saber el trigueño, pues si a Katara le gustaba entonces tenía que ser un joven apuesto

-pues, tenia el cabello negro, y unos hermosos ojos dorados y una sonrisa de ensueños- finalmente suspiro, Katara estaba tan metida en recordar a su príncipe que no se percato de los gesto que iba haciendo a cada momentos que pronunciaba un rango de su amado, pero Haru esta comenzando a odia esa proyección de hombre –también era muy fuerte, solía meterse en pleitos muy peligrosos pero nunca salía lastimado, además de que su fría mirada se volvía a mi con tanta ternura

-ha, era todo un prototipo- exclamó sarcástico y furioso pero Katara no le dio importancia, ella estaba tan metida en sus recuerdos que no noto el disgusto en el rostro de su amigo

-se llamaba Luten…

-¿dijiste…Luten?...-el odio en el rostro de Haru cambio radicalmente a una expresión de asombro, pues el conocía a un Luten

-si –respondió con una tierna sonrisa la morena que aun viajaba por las nubes

-yo conozco a un Luten- exclamo Haru logrando hacer aterrizar a su amiga

-¿lo conoces¿De donde?

-Luten es….-Haru observo con cuidado el rostro de Katara, estaba lleno de ilusión, cosa que lo obligo a callar, pues la verdad es que ese Luten del cual ella hablaban si duda alguna era el mismo que él conocía pero desgraciadamente la tragedia acompañaba sus recuerdos, no podía decirle que Luten…….estaba muerto, no podía romperle el corazón de esa manera a su amada amiga

-jeje… lo siento- Haru fingió una carcajada mientras se rascaba la cabeza –¿dijiste Luten? Ja, no entendí Ruten

-um… eso no es gracioso Haru, estaba hablando en serio- el rostro de Katara adquirió una expresión de tristeza

-¿Qué pasa Katara?-Haru se preocupó

-es que ya van 3 años desde que no se nada de él, mi hermano nunca quiso decirme a donde se fue

-supongo que tendrá sus razones

-quizás, aunque- una risita juguetona salio a flote entre tanta pena alegrando al preocupado trigueño –hace poco conocí a un chico que se le parecía increíblemente, era idéntico, tanto en rostro como en su conducta, claro, que Luten no me trataba de esa manera tan sátira

-¿en serio¿A quien?- esto se estaba poniendo feo, no hace poco se había librado de un rival y ahora resultaba que tenia a otro

-es el chico que ahora vive en mi vieja casa

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Estaba agotado, desde que había tenido la "mala" suerte de conocer a la enana esa no había tenido mas que problemas, apenas se desocupo de la ducha para buscar a la hermosa jovencita que había conocido hace poco, esa niña no se le despego, aunque tenia que admitir que gracias a ella Yue le estaba dando casi toda la atención, pero de todas formas lo único que hacia era avergonzarlo, ahora permanecía oculto en el baño de los hombres esperando que Toph desapareciera del lugar, abrió suavemente la puerta dejándola arrimada, para poder observar el pasillo, de pronto una voz lo asusto

-¿Qué haces hay Sokka¿Acaso te estas escondiendo?

Sokka miro a los alrededores del lugar, logrando dar con Aang que al parecer también se escondía

-¿Qué haces aquí?- refunfuño suavemente el moreno temiendo que Toph supiera su escondite

-me escondo-respondió en un susurro el pequeño mientras acomodaba su gorra

-¿tu también?... ¿es por la niña esa?

-si, ahora que puede ver es mas peligrosa que antes T.T

-¿Qué antes?- se sorprendió al ojiazul

-me da terror recordado, tengo marcar permanentes por su culpa

-oh, ya estuvo, alégrate de que ahora que ve talvez no venga tan seguido-intento reconfortar al pequeño

-¡¡Finalmente los encuentro!!-exclamo Toph abriendo la puerta de una patada mientras miraba a los asustados y al parecer traumados jóvenes -¡¡Yue necesita ayuda¡¿Vamos par de tontos que esperan?!

-¡¡Ey¡¡Este es el baño de hombres!!-Grito Sokka

-¿y que? No había nada que ver ¿o si?-le contesto Toph un tanto sarcástica dirigiendo una mirada a los pantalones de ambos muchachos -¿o es que interrumpo algo en especial?

-¡Tu…Tu…pequeña- Sokka estuvo a punto de "bendecir" a Toph con las mas "delicadas" palabras que se le hubiesen ocurrido pero por suerte su alarma de celular sonó -¿eh…¡Rayos, se me hizo tarde!

-¿tarde?- pregunto un tanto curioso Aang

-tengo que ir por mi hermana

-ah que bien, yo te acompaño- grito entusiasmada Toph consiguiendo solamente que Sokka la mirara con una cara de pocos amigos –Oh vamos, quiero salir de aquí por un rato, solo te acompañare a buscarla

-no

-ah, pero quiero ir

-que no

-no seas malo, nunca e salido a caminar bajo la lluvia, déjame acompañarte

-no y es mi ultima palabra

-snif….eres tan malo-sollozo la pequeña

-escúchame, si te pasa algo me harán responsable además nunca te callas y dejas de insultar

-….snif, prometo que no diré nada por favor

-….no puedo llevarte-contesto un tanto triste el joven moreno, la carita de pena de Toph era sincera y en el fondo esas miradas de cordero degollado eran su mayor debilidad

-no te preocupes- dijo Aang –yo los cubro, además puedes venir a dejar a Toph y traer a Katara para que conozca el lugar

-¿en serio Aang?- Toph estaba un tanto sorprendida pero en el fondo sabia por que Aang quería ayudarla, ¬¬ solo era para ver a su amada amiga de la infancia

-pero ¿y si Yue se entera?- se preocupo Sokka pues había notado que Toph era la favorita de Yue

-yo me encargare se eso

-este… ok, pero recuerda, ni una sola palabra en el camino ¿entendido?

-desde ahora ya –y con un gesto de sus dedos fingió como si tuviese un cierre en su boca

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Gyatzo los vio por la ventana, como Aang se despedía de Sokka y este iba acompañado de la pequeña Toph, pero no le dio importancia, volvió a su papeleo sobre el escritorio mientras bebía a sorbos pequeños una tibia taza de café

Mientras caminaba un tanto disgustado la pequeña parecía estar emocionada, miraba para todos lados indicando y señalando a cada instante, poco a poco el seño fruncido de Sokka comenzó a ceder logrando tranquilizarse

-gracias Sokka

-¿eh¿Por qué?

-eres una persona agradable, pese a tu humor-Toph lo miraba con ternura y una hermosa sonrisa, Sokka no pudo enojarse por el comentario de la pequeña por que no fue con intención de ofenderlo

-supongo que tendré que tomar eso como halago

-jeje, lo fue tonto

-¿sabes que eres una niña muy impertinente?

-umm… si, lo sé- contesto la pequeña ahora con un rostro un poco disgustado –pero tengo mis razones

-¿a si¿y cuales?

-toda mi vida e sido ciega, y mis padres y "amigos" solo me tratan como una debilucha, nunca me permiten hacer nada, eso me molesta tanto, y ahora mas que nunca

-¿ahora mas que nunca¿Por qué ahora¿Acaso no puedes ver?

-por eso mismo, se supone que puedo ver, pero aun así me siguen tratando como una tonta, por eso me vine al instituto, para alejarme de mis sobré protectores padres

-supongo que sigue preocupado por ti

-si lo sé, pero tienen que entender que no los necesitare para siempre, por eso me agradas

-¡¿Te agrado?!...¬¬ no parecía que lo fuese

-jiji, admito que te trato un tanto mal, pero es por que tu no escondes tu personalidad, nunca tuve con quien pelear, todos, pese a estar molestos con migo no me critican ni nada, buscan a otro a quien culpar, pero tú, me tratas como si fuera otra persona mas

-¿y eso te gusta?-exclamo sorprendido el moreno mientas Toph se aferraba con fuerza al brazo de Sokka

-me gustas mucho por eso, pero se que te gusta Yue ¿no es así?-dijo con dulzura la pequeña avergonzando a Sokka tanto por la declaración como por el comentario

-pues claro, o sea, no me mal interpretes, es que no soy pedófilo, si tuvieses unos 6 años mas quizás- Sokka estaba hablando por hablar, comentarios incoherentes demostrando su nerviosismo

-ya tranquilo ¬¬, no te preocupes por mi, aun soy una niña, soy conciente de eso, pero puedo ayudarte con Yue, siempre y cuando me prometas algo

-¿prometerte algo?... no se pero eso me suena a soborno- exclamo un tanto desconfiado, pues ya había comprobado que Toph no era una niña normal

-prométeme que vendrás por lo menos dos veces a la semana al instituto, te recomiendo los fines de semanas

-….¿por que?

-pues para verte tonto, además Yue solo viene los fines de semanas

-…..¿segura que no tienen algo planeado? Que se yo, una especie de daño irreparable contra mi persona ¬¬

-no, hablo en serio

-….mmm… pues tendré que pensarlo

-no te queda otra opción, o lo tomas o lo dejas, tu decides –la postura de Toph ahora era de una persona que sabia lo que hacia, su seriedad obligaba a Sokka a aceptar el trato

-¿no hay una fecha limite?

-hasta el domingo, si no, no hay trato

-¿este domingo?...sabes, eres un niña muy lista-contesto el moreno disgustado

Observo la plaza y vio a un joven con una linda niña, no había duda, era su hermano ¿pero quien era la niña que lo acompañaba? Se coloco de pie sin tomarle atención al sorprendido Haru

-¿Qué sucede Katara?

-eh?... ups, lo ciento, es que hay esta mi hermano

-¿Sokka? Que bien, vamos, te acompaño

-gracias

Los jóvenes salieron del local, ya había parado de llover, Katara se acerco a su hermano que parecía más concentrado en la discusión que tenia con la pequeña

-¿Sokka? Llegas temprano, creí que nos juntaríamos a las 17:00

-¿ella es Katara?-Toph la examino de los pies a la cabeza- ya veo por que Aang le gusta tanto- murmuro que casi no se comprendió lo que había dicho

-Hola pequeña…¿Sokka quien es esta niña?- pregunto Katara a su hermano que se encontraba examinando casi con odio al joven que acompañaba a su hermana

-….¿quien es el joven que te acompaña hermanita?-pregunto Sokka con un tono de odio ignorando la pregunta de su hermana

-¿Haru?... –Sokka no lo recordaba **(ese cabezotas u.uU)**

-Hola Haru…. Veo que te fugaste de clases de nuevo- comento Toph

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- gritaron al unísono tanto Katara como Sokka, mientras que Haru retrocedía con las manos levantadas hasta la altura del pecho tratando de calmar a los hermanos

-¡¡¿Cómo es eso de que te fugaste?!!-grito la exaltada morena, con un rostro disgustado

-¿se supone que este chico será compañero tuyo?... definitivamente tendré que buscarte otra escuela Katara

-¡¡Esperen!!-grito el trigueño intentando captar la atención-lamento haberlo echo…

-mentira- murmuro Toph

-…¬¬U no me ayudes Toph…..este… bueno, es que al enterarme de que Katara había vuelto… quise verla

-pero no tenias que fugarte de clases, eso no es correcto-le reprocho su amiga de ojos azules

-espero que no se te ocurra enseñarle como escapar de clases a mi hermana me escuchaste, bastante tengo con saber que Jet aun va en esa escuela

-no te preocupes por el cabeza de alcornoque de Jet-dicho "dulcemente" Toph- Haru siempre le da su merecido, no en vano es el capitán del equipo de artes marciales de la escuela

-¿capitán?... –se sorprendió Sokka, ahora lo había recordado, Haru era el niño "afeminado" ese que cuidabas las flores, nunca se preocupo de su amistad con su hermana porque creía que era gay, pero ahora se notaba de que era todo un joven, hombre no porque aun era muy joven, según Sokka

-jeje, si, aunque nunca pude derrotar a Suki, ella siempre a sido la mejor

-¡¡¿Suki¿Suki… donde esta?- exclamo exaltado Sokka, se había olvidado de ella, después de ver a la hermosa diosa que conoció hacia unas horas se había olvidado de su vieja amiga

-se fue a un encuentro entre escuelas, pese a que se graduó el año pasado sigue participando como alumna de la escuela mientras que en el club de la universidad solo imparte clases

-tengo entendido de que volverá dentro de dos días- explico Katara dándose cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de su hermano

-ha, yo también quiero verla- exclamo emocionada Toph –le pediré que me de clases, por cierto, se hace tarde, si Yue se entera de mi ausencia le dará un ataque, Haru ¿me llevas al instituto por favor?

-¿al instituto?...claro, vamos Toph –Haru alzó su mano para tomar por la muñeca a Toph, pero esta se negó -¿Qué sucede?

-no necesito que me guíes, solo que me acompañes

-pero no puedes ver…

-te equivocas, ella ve perfectamente- le advirtió Sokka al notar que Toph comenzaba a disgustarse

-¿Qué?... es una broma, haber Toph, mírame a la cara

-¿para que? Ya te vi lo suficiente, usas el uniforme que es de color azul, tus ojos son verdes, estas empapado y tienes una cara de tonto

-¡¡De verdad puedes ver….!!-se exalto el trigueño –eso de la cara de tonto no era necesario

-que bueno que lo notaste-dicho irónica Toph, se dio media vuelta y con una pequeña reverencia se despidió de Katara y Sokka, Haru hizo lo mismo

-¿Qué sucede aquí¿Quién era esa niña¿Dónde la conociste?- Katara estaba un poco confundida

-ah… no tengo ganas de hablar de eso Katara, esto cansado

-…. Uh… pues yo no te contare a quienes conocí el día de hoy

-esta bien, no me importa

-….eres detestable

-lamento decirte hermanita que tendrás que vivir con eso por un buen tiempo……

**Fin cap 5**

**Tarde unos buenos días en terminarlo, no por los apuntes, sino que no contaba con tiempo… sorry por la tardanza pero este Cáp. Viene acompañado del Cáp. 6 (por separado) **

**Con respecto a lo de M+ pues decidí alterar la historia, si, hay escenas de sexo, se contara con todo detalle, (pero será relajada)**

**Gracias por los reviewn **


	6. ¿Sueños o pesadillas?

**Y ahora como me corresponde y como prometí el Cáp. 6 **

**Es un poco mas corto que el anterior (4 hojas Word creo)**

**Para la próxima semana (viernes y sábado) los correspondientes Cáp. 9 y 7 De "_Zutara y Topg en las Sombras" _y_ "Zutara 2007" _**

**Agradezco mucho a las fieles lectoras que aguardaron pacientemente estos Cap. Intentare no volver a retrasarme T.T**

**contestando Reviewn: (solo es uno porque, despues de todo fue de un dia para otro n.n)**

Princess Sheccid:** jeje, si, esos celos de hermano (le daran a Katara y Zuko mas de un problema ¬¬) y eso de YueXSukiXSokka, mmnnn... sera todo un drama, y no por ser menor Toph queda escluida, tambien habra un triangulo o poligono (como gustes llamarlo) SokkaXAangxToph y KataraXTophXAang...(AHHH MI CABEZA!!!)... pero para mas adelante sin olvidar eso de JetXKataraXHaruXAzula (pues claro, ella tambien es parte de la historia, de echo gracias e ese daño amoroso comenzara a llevarse mejor con su hermano Zuko) y lo de Luten... pues solo tienes que leer este Cap**

**

* * *

**

Zuko estaba hecho una furia, era el colmo ¿Por qué su padre nunca lo apoyaba? Siempre de lado de Azula, eso era tan injusto, desde el día que su madre…. Que su madre murió se sintió tan solo, perderla significo no solo carecer su de afecto sino también quedar sumido en una gran soledad, pues nadie en casa lo apoyaba nunca, y mucho menos ahora después de ese accidente de hace tres años atrás

**--F-L-A-S-H—B-A-C-K—**

Originalmente eran japoneses, pero por eso años solían residir en EE.UU. solo regresaban a Japón para la época de verano, su padre había adquirido hace poco una hermosa propiedad en un agradable barrio, tenia intenciones de usar esa casa como "casa de vacaciones"

Zuko solía asistir a los clubes deportivos de su escuela en EE.UU, era muy popular, tenia amigos y fanclan de niñas y un "novia" pero lo que realmente disfrutaba era pasar tiempo con su con su primo Luten, él era su ídolo, un joven de 17 años con apariencia de gamberro sin embargo muy noble en el fondo, solían compartir sus vidas como los mejores amigos, pero un día, cuando asistieron a una fiesta, al momento de salir del lugar, un chico perteneciente al bando enemigo del grupo de Luten lo reto a un duelo de navajas, Luten ordeno a Zuko que entrase al lugar y luego se negó a pelear, estaba un poco mareado por los tragos y eso no le favorecía para nada en un combate, el tipo perdió los estribos, además de que estaba drogado, saco de su saco una bomba casera y la lanzo al recinto, el lugar entero se incendio, mucha gente murió, y alguno poco sobrevivieron, entre ellos Zuko fue una de las victimas…

Cuando despertó en el hospital fue a causa de un terrible dolor en el lado izquierdo de su rostro, se coloco de pie buscando un poco de agua para enfriar su piel que parecía arder de una manera inimaginable, una vez en el baño de la habitación miro el espejo descubriendo con desagrado aquel desperfecto que lo marcaría por siempre

Dos días después de que fuera dada su alta acompaño a su tío al cementerio, su dolor en el rostro no de comparaba con aquel dolor de perder a su querido primo, perder a otro ser querido así como a su querida madre…

**--F-I-N—F-L-A-S-H—B-A-C-K—**

Después de eso no regresaron a EE.UU. su tío Iroh prefirió quedarse allá, solía visitarlos en invierno pronta la primavera, el era la única persona de su familia que lo trataba bien

Zuko, cubrió sus ojos con su brazo derecho, quería dormirse y esperar que oscureciera, ya que de noche nadie lo molestaba, giro hacia el borde de su cama mirando fijamente el bolsillo de su chaqueta que había colocado en el respaldo de la silla, extendió su brazo para alcanzarlo y sacó un pañuelo, lo observo por uno segundos para luego llevárselo hasta la nariz, cerró sus ambarinos ojos para concentrarse en el dulce aroma a jazmín, cada vez que lo aspiraba podía proyectar el hermoso rostro moreno de ojos azules que lo enloquecía, se colocó de espalda mirando el techo y cubrió su rostro con el pañuelo, quería dormirse con ese grato aroma, soñar con la hermosa niña de 15 años que había conocido

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Katara estaba agotada, solo quería cambiarse de ropa e ir a dormir, estaba tan cansada que decidió no comer y casi ni se despidió de su padre y hermano, llego a su habitación y apenas visualizo la cama entre tanta oscuridad se lanzo sobre ella quedándose dormida de inmediato

Sokka ingreso a la habitación de su hermana sigilosamente para no desertarla, le saco los zapatos y la tapo con las sabanas, acariciando el rostro de su hermana y le beso la frente luego se retiró, se acerco hasta la puerta de su habitación pero su padre lo detuvo

-Sokka ¿tienes un momento por favor?

-claro ¿Qué sucede?

-eh tenido problemas con este asunto de las propiedades

-no te preocupes, ya encontrare alguna que sea lo bastante agradable para Katara

-lamento el trabajo que te e dado, se supone que me corresponde a mi

-ya esta papá, tu ya tienes bastante con lo tuyo, déjame aligerarte la carga, aun me faltan por ver cinco propiedades mas, alguna tendrá que servir –explico Sokka mientras bostezaba dando a entender que estaba cansado

-¿regresaras mañana hijo?

-si, no quiero desperdiciar el tiempo –Sokka no estaba siendo del todo sincero, en el fondo lo que quería era volver a esa hermosa chica llamada Yue

-bueno, no te retengo mas, buenas noches hijo- se despidió su padre con una gesto tocando su hombro

-buenas noches

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

El penetrante silencio lo despertó, finalmente había oscurecido y tanto su padre como su hermana ya estaban dormidos, antes de despertar tuvo un inquietante sueño, el mismo que tenia cada vez que discutía con su padre por culpa de Azula, estaba sudando demasiado, palpo su frente con la intención de secarse, por unos segundos algo le parecía no estar bien, luego lo recordó ¿Dónde esta el pañuelo?

La habitación estaba en penumbras, con su cansada visión no podía encontrar nada pero sin embargo logro dar con el pañuelo, lo diviso en el suelo, se acerco para recogerlo, necesitaba seguir respirando el aroma a jazmín que emanaba de el, cuando lo tomo noto que la teja de madera en el piso estaba media floja, intento removerla pero se le hizo casi imposible, busco en su escritorio algo que le fura de utilidad y logro moverla, en el interior encontró una especie de tela blanca que envolvía cuidadosamente un collar, prendió la luz para visualizarlo mejor descubriendo que en la tela había algo escrito

"_Mami, tenemos que irnos a otro país, te dejo el collar para que lo uses, te quiere Katara"_ **(claro esta que tenia una que otra falta de ortografía y la letra era casi ilegible) **

-¿Katara?... je- soltó una risita nasal acompañada de una tierna sonrisa, que provechoso seria tener ahora ese collar en su poder, tendría otra excusa para acercarse a la espectacular morena de ojos marinos, envolvió el collar en el pañuelo que tenia el aroma de Katara y lo guardo en un cajón bajo llave, luego de contemplar el vacío por unos cuantos segundos volvió a su cama para intentar dormitar otro poco más…

Volvió a ver a su madre, siempre que tenia pesadillas la veía, y como era su costumbre intentaba salvarla, pero era inútil ¿Qué podía hacer un niño tan pequeño para evitar perderla para siempre? y no podía evitar echarse la culpa, por mucho que le dijeran que había sido un accidente, Zuko siempre se sentiría culpable, la vería morir una y otra vez, así como a su primo Luten e incapaz de poder evitarlo

Sentía frió y angustia, nunca nadie lo consolaba, intentaba a tragar sus llanto y ahogar su dolor impidiendo mostrase débil, vulnerable, pero no podía, era solo un niño, un pequeño niño de 10 años que presenciaba el fin de su amada madre una y otra vez…..se encontraba envuelto por las sombras, con frío, con miedo, y con esas voces lejanas, que nunca llegaban a tocarlo, necesitaba afecto, amor, necesitaba sentirse querido por alguien….lentamente su congelado cuerpo comenzaba a sentir calor, un calor maternal, un calor estimulante que se concentraba en su sangre y recorría todo su pequeño cuerpo, pudo notarlo, por vez primera en sus pesadillas, alguien desconocida lo abrazaba tiernamente, por vez primera en sus pesadillas lograba dormir tranquilo…..

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Estaba molesta, por culpa de un tonto descuido termino por lesionarse el brazo, no era nada grave pero la capitana pidió que se retirara, ahora se encontraba recostada sobre su cama, no estaba acostumbrada irse a dormir sin haber entrenado previamente, ahora solo tenia que hacerse a la idea de que no participaría y además tendría que perderse el evento, ya que su abuelo, apenas se entero de su lesión, la mando a buscar

-mañana sábado tendré que regresar, rayos, que mala suerte, todo por estar pensado en otras cosas y no concentrarme en el entrenamiento….

Cerró los ojos para intentar dormir pero sus esforzados intentos fueron frustrado por alguien

-eh Suki ¿no quieres algo para dormir?-era una compañera del equipo, solía preguntarle todas las noches lo mismo desde que había comenzado los enfrentamientos amistosos contra las otras escuelas

-no, ahora que no participare no me urge el sueño, meditare un poco

-¿segura? Sé que mañana te regresas por la madrugada

-si, no re preocupes, estaré bien, duérmete ya, tú tienes que descansar para mañana

-es una pena lo de tu lesión Suki, después de todo tu eres la mejor de todo el equipo –exclamo decepcionada su compañera, pues como decía, Suki era sin duda alguna la mejor de todo el equipo

-uf… supongo que al fin de cuenta me lo merecía- refunfuño la pelirroja haciéndose hacia el rincón de su cama dando contra la pared

-¿Qué¿

-Haz dicho algo Suki?

-no, nada importante, apaga la luz para dormirnos de una vez

-espero que puedas dormir Suki y por favor no me despiertes de nuevo-bromeo su amiga mientras apagaba la luz y se recostaba sobre su cama

-si…..eso seria agradable- Suki observo un punto ciego entre la absoluta oscuridad, sus parpados comenzaron a cerrarse, la pelirroja solo pedía no tener esa pesadilla que la obligaba a despertarse gritando como loca y con el rostro empapado de lagrimas _–¿Cómo es posible que vuelva a tener tan tonto sueño?...si ya han pasado 7 años…_-finalmente el sueño logro poseer sus ojos y arrastrarla hasta el mundo de los sueños…

Era el mismo sueño de antes, ella corría detrás de ese niño, intentaba alcanzarlo, necesitaba alcanzarlo, ella sabia que se iría si no lo detenía a tiempo, corría todo lo que podía pero su pequeño cuerpo de 11 años la limitaba enormemente, sus cortas piernas no ayudaban para nada, y al ver que todo el esfuerzo era inútil, que por mas que corriera él se alejaba, solo podía llorar

-tengo que alcanzarte, por favor, no te vallas, no me dejes – pero él se alejaba, no tenia oportunidad, sabia que por más que se esforzara nunca lo alcanzaría, sin embargo ¿Por qué no dejaba de correr¿Por qué no desistía de intentar detenerlo¿Por qué su cuerpo nunca se cansaba de intentarlo pese a que sabía que no lo lograría? Fue entonces cuando su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar, ya no era una niña sino una mujer, la hermosa mujer que en la que se había convertido después de 11 años desde que se fue, una mujer ligera y rápida, tan veloz que por vez primera logro alcanzarlo, de tantos intento fallidos por vez primera logro detener a Sokka…

La luz entro por la ventana llegando directamente a su somnoliento rostro

-¡Vamos Suki, tu abuelo ya llego y tu sigues en la cama!-regaño la voz de una mujer mayor que al parecer era la entrenadora del equipo

-oh….estaba teniendo un sueño agradable-se quejo la pelirroja tapándose la cara con la sabana

-si lo sabemos, se te nota en todo el rostro-exclamo su compañera mientras la destapaba por completo -¡Vamos Suki! Deja ese chico en tus sueños, ya dormirás cuando estés en tu casa-Suki se levanto de golpe, en su blanca piel se notaba un fuerte sonrojo, miro a su compañera que se reía de ella provocando un disgusto amistoso en la pelirroja

-¡ya cállate! Yo nunca dije que estaba soñando con un chico

-oh Suki, serás muy obstinada con eso pero ambas sabemos que te gusta un chico en particular, desde hace 7 años ¿o me equivoco? –le respondió con mirada maliciosa y picara obligando a la pelirroja a lanzarle una almohada en la cara

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Ya era de día, había tenido una noche un tanto incomoda, miró el reloj digital que estaba sobre la mesita de luz a un costado de la cama, era temprano, demasiado como para su gusto, Katara no estaba acostumbrada a madrugar tanto, de echo, era mas dormilona que su hermano Sokka, examino su ropas y de desnudo de inmediato, soltó su largo cabello castaño y se metió a la ducha, por ese breve instante se sintió en el cielo, como disfrutaba sentir el agua deslizarse por su morena piel, era algo tan gratificante, sin importa si estaba fría o calienten, luego de unos cuantos minutos sintiendo el agua, suspiro, a su mente había venido el recuerdo de su amado Luten, desde que había conocido a ese tal Zuko no podía dejar de pensar en ellos dos, es que aquel extraño chico era idéntico a su amado Luten, pero calcados, tenia que admitir que Zuko le gustaba, le atraía pero solamente por el echo de que veía a Luten en él, sintió cosquillas, que ganas tenia de volver a verlo, aunque fuera solo de pasada, tenia que verlo de nuevo

Salio de la ducha y examino el armario, buscando la mejor ropa posible, inconcientemente la ojiazul se estaba poniendo hermosa, quería verse atractiva, sepillo su cabello dejándoselo suelto, delineo sus ojos y se puso un poco de brillo en sus labios, luego se examino frente el espejo, se veía hermosa, parecía toda una mujer y no la niña de 15 años, pero si Sokka la veía así sospecharía algo, y de seguro le daría un sermón de "por que no debes mostrar tu encantos al mundo", era algo frustrante, Sokka era tan sobre protector que incluso la celaba, y eso era algo que no podía tolerara para siempre, busco en el armario un saco terciopelado de color negro y se lo puso, no correría riegos si Sokka no veía lo que traía puesto, además, no era para tanto, solo tenia puesta una remera que ni era tan escotada y un pantano ajustado

Sintió un suave golpeteo en la puerta

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Katara

-soy yo Sokka

-pasa

-…..Katara….¡¡¿DIOS…. se va a acabar el mundo….Katara, haz madrugado?!!-grito sorprendido el joven moreno al ver a su joven hermana vestida y lista para salir

-…..¡¿Qué tiene de raro que madrugue alguna vez?!-exclamo molesta la ojiazul

-eso es lo raro, tu nunca en tu vida haz madrugado por cuenta propia hermanita

-¡AAAHHH…pero que odioso eres!-escupió Katara molesta dándole en la cara a su hermano con un cojín

-¿y luego me reclama a mi que me comporto como un crío?-se burlo Sokka mientras evadía otro cojín lanzada por su furiosa hermana –esta bien Katara, tranquila, solo quería divertirme un poco, no busco guerra con tigo

-uumm… necesito hacer algo ante de bajar al comedor

-¿Qué?...¿tomar una siesta?- se volvió a burlar Sokka mientras ágilmente evadía los ataques de su hermana hasta que logro llegar a la puerta –te espero en el comedor monstruito

-¡¡AAAARRRRGGGG!!...¡TE ODIO!...buf… ese Sokka….-refunfuño la ojiazul

**Para le próximo sábado el Cáp. 7 sin falta**

**Nota: decidi cambiar el tragico destino de la cicatriz (ya que eso de que fue causado por algun accidente que relaciona a su madre como que esta muy trillado)**

**------------ShinobuByako--------------**


	7. Sabado 1ª parte

**La verdad no tenia ganas de esciribir nada para el encabezado y aun sigo igual... solo que disfurten el cap jejeje (risa perversa)**

Princess Sheccid:**_ a mi tambien jeje, y si, conosco la serie de Salura Card Capto, como odiaba a su hermano Touya ¬¬...gracias por el review!!_**

Kyoshi-C**_ si, a mi tambien me pasa lo mismo, este sistema de ... espero que esta vez no te de tanto drama, sobre todo con tus fics!!!_**

flower of night: **_no probelm... mientras subas tu fic yo soy feliz... espero que te guste este cap, le puse algo de picante jeje_**

* * *

Finalmente habían encontrado una hermosa y gran casa donde instalarse, pese a que se encontraba un poco alejada de la escuela y de la plaza pero eso era lo de menos, Katara estaba muy entusiasmada, nunca pensó que solo en dos días Sokka se decidiera por algo, pero lo que realmente la ponía feliz era el echo de que es encontraba cerca de lo que mas quería, sus amigos.

Como no le interesaba el asunto de los papeleos de la mudanza decidió ir a dar una vuelta, logro burlar a su hermano y decidió irse a pasear, doblo la esquina para llegar a la que había sido su anterior casa pero se detuvo de golpe, por unos segundos se paralizo para luego esconderse detrás y espiar a la chica pelirroja que se encontraba frente la entrada, logro divisar a Zuko que invitaba a pasar a la desconocida

-¿Quién será?-murmuro un poco molesta, espero unos minutos pero no hubo movimiento alguno, se estaba aburriendo de esperar, se apoyo contra el muro y lentamente se deslizo hasta terminar sentada sobre el frío pavimentó sin dejar de suspirar, de pronto un lengüetaza en su mejilla la izo reaccionar

-¡Musho!-gruño un tanto molesta pero feliz, adoraba a ese lindo cachorro que parecía sentir un gran afecto por ella

-ups, lo siento, se me escapo-exclamo la misma chica de cabellara roja mientras sujetaba por la correa al cachorro

-no hay problema, él y yo ya nos conocíamos-sonrió Katara mientras acariciaba al perro

-¿que pasa?-pregunto la voz de un chico proveniente detrás de la pelirroja dirigiendo su ambarina mirada al lugar donde Musho se había recostado **(sobre las piernas de Katara n.nU) -**……veo que mi perro te a tomado cariño-dijo Zuko con una gran indiferencia mientras se acercaba a Musho e intentaba levantarlo, pero el animal era mas pesado de lo que aparentaba y tras un brusco movimiento Zuko perdió el equilibrio y termino sobre la morena quedándose hay por unos 5 segundos

-¡¡Lo siento!!- grito el joven mientras de un salto se hacia hacía atrás sin dejar de ver esos hermosos ojos azules, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y la pelirroja no pudo evitar burlarse

-vaya Zuko, es la primera vez que una chica te escandaliza ¡jaja!

-¡cállate Suki no pedí tu opinión!

-….¿Suki?...-Katara estaba sorprendida, esa chica de melena rojo ardiente era Suki, además de lo cambiada que estaba, usaba maquillaje y bestia prendas muy ajustadas

-jeje, un placer-exclamo con una gran sonrisa mientras ayudaba a Katara a ponerse de pie-me llamo Suki….-pero no pudo terminar su presentación pues la joven ojiazul se abalanzó para abrazarlo con fuerza

-¡¡Suki!! Tanto tiempo sin verte, te eche de menos

-¿eh?... ¿disculpa?-Suki alzo una ceja mientras intentaba ver el rostro de la joven morena

-¿no me reconoces?...Soy Katara…. La hermana menor de Sokka

-¿Ka…Katara…?

Zuko observaba la "tierna escena de reencuentro" izo un gesto de disgusto y tomo la correa de Musho para llevárselo hasta su casa pero un fuerte tirón del cuello de su camisa (que casi lo estrangula u.uU) lo detuvo

-¡espera Zuko, aun no te presento a mi amiga!-exclamo entusiasmada la joven pelirroja de ojos verdes mientras tironeaba del cuello de la camisa de Zuko

-¡Esta bien!-grito un tanto molesto mientras obligaba a Suki a que lo soltara de una buena vez –no es necesario que me la presentes, ya la conozco

-¿Cuándo?... ¿eso es verdad Katara?

-si…nos conocimos ayer

-¿en serio?...y dime-Suki se había aproximado a Katara como si estuviese contándole un secreto -¿se porto bien¿No hizo nada indebido?

-¡¡Suki!!-grito furioso el joven de ojos ámbar

-¿Qué?-pregunto con cierto aire de inocencia irónica –ambos sabemos que eres un poco falto de tacto con la gente, sobre todo con las chicas

-…..eso no te incumbe-bufo el joven de ojos ámbar mientras sujetaba con fuerza la correa de su perro

-jeje… vaya, ustedes se llevan bastante bien-dijo Katara un tanto divertida

-pues, Zuko es un buen chico así como el buen instructor que es, Haru y yo somos los únicos que lo toleramos-se burlo la pelirroja mientras que Zuko la miraba con esos ojos diciéndole "_como te odio_"

-¿instructor?-pregunto curiosa la morena de ojos azules

-si, como te dije, Haru y yo somos sus alumnos, Zuko nos hace clases de Artes Marciales, deberías tomar sus clases, es bastante bueno, ¬¬ sobre todo cuando no usa nada encima-Zuko y Katara se sonrojaron mientras que Suki se reía a todo pulmón, luego convenció a Zuko para que le permitiera una clase gratis, al principio él se negó pero después de cierta "amenaza" tuvo que ceder

-¡¡Maldición, esta bien, pero solo será una clase me oíste!!

-claro, no pedí nada mas, tranquilo Zuko, ¬¬ deberías conseguirte una novia

-¡¡Déjame en paz!!-Zuko se fue refunfuñando y vociferando maldiciones al cielo y al suelo mientras que Musho lo seguía muy entusiasmado, Suki por su parte se quedo con Katara pero sin perder de vista al joven amargado, luego de que este desapareciera tras la puerta de principal Suki se dirigió a Katara quien no pudo evitar peguntarle algo que le había llamado la atención

-¿Suki, te llevas bien con él?

-claro, es mi mejor amigo ¿Por qué?

-es que… creí que no soportabas a los hombres

-ah… eso… no es que no soporte a los hombres, es que simplemente no me gusta juntarme con ellos

-pero ¿Qué hay de Zuko?

-lo conocí hace tres años mas o menos, o dos, no estoy segura, bueno, fue tras una sugerencia de Haru, me había dicho que un amigo suyo le comento sobre unas clases de Artes Marciales y que el instructor era muy exigente

-¿se refería a Zuko?

-si, me pareció interesante aunque sinceramente al principio lo detestaba, pero luego empezamos a entendernos, es un chico muy simpático y honorable

-¿en serio?

-lo sé, no lo parece con ese comportamiento que tiene de chico insensible y frío, pero una vez que lo conoces lo llegas a querer, estoy segura que te terminara gustando

-¡¡Disculpa!!-grito escandalizada la morena

-te encantaran sus clases, al principio es un poco rudo pero si ve que tienes talento te tratara como un igual…… ¿Por que te sonrojaste?-Suki se percato del escandalizado rostro de la morena-... ¿Katara¿Creíste que me refería a….?... ¡¿acaso te gusta Zuko?!

-¡¡Por dios no!!... apenas lo conocí ayer-se sonrojo la ojiazul

-jeje, lo siento…. Y dime ¿tu hermano también vino?

-Sokka esta haciéndose cargo de la mudanza

-¿esta muy ocupado?

-un poco, pero si quieres puede ir a verlo, estoy segura que se pondrá muy feliz de verte

-no, ahora no puedo, tengo cosas que hacer

-¿cosas?

-si, tengo que ir al instituto de Gyatzo, le prometí que si me desocupaba con lo de la competencia vendría a ayudarle

-es verdad ¿Qué paso con el encuentro?

-vez mi muñeca, me la lastime

-oh… lo siento

-no te preocupes, será solo por unos días, además gracias a esto pude encontrarte… ¿Por qué no me acompañas?

-¿yo?

-claro, Aang es mi compañero de servicio, le encantara verte

-pues me encantaría

-bien, ya somos tres-exclamo feliz Suki

-¿tres?-pregunto confundida la ojiazul

-si, hace poco convencí al amargado de Zuko para que me acompañe

-¿Zuko también ira?-sintió como unos escalofríos se adueñaban de su espalda

-por supuesto, tenia pensado pedídselo a Azula pero no estaba en casa, supongo que salio con su padre

-¿conoces a Azula?-mascullo de mala gana la morena

-es una niña encantadora

-….claro…-refunfuño con odio casi silenciosamente para no ser oída por Suki

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Yue se encontraba barriendo la entrada cuando dos jovencitas la interrumpieron

-¿Suki?... Creí que no te vería hasta la próxima semana

-tuve un inconveniente y me termine por desocupar así que como cuento con tiempo libre pues e venido a ayudar

-me alegro ¿pero quien es tu amiga?

-ella es Katara-Suki se acerco a Yue para susurrarle algo al oído-es la morenita por la cual Aang suspira

-¿en serio es ella?-Yue rió sutilmente –es un placer conocerte Katara

-eh…también es un placer jeje…-Estaba un poco incomoda, la chica era realmente hermosa así como la describió Aang y seria una gran rival para Suki si es que su hermano la llegaba a conocer

-Se supone que Zuko vendrá mas tarde-le comento la pelirroja a Yue

-¿Zuko¿Te refieres al chico que venia antes a los tratamientos?

-si, ese, si llega y lo vez dile que se encargue de trapear las habitaciones de 2ª piso- La pelirroja entro al edificio llevando con ella a Katara

-¿Dónde esta Aang?-pregunto la ojiazul

-el viene mas tarde

-¿como a que hora?

-no sé, como a las 15:00

-¡pero eso es dentro de tres horas mas!

-pero llegara…. Veamos, hoy cambiaremos las sabanas y luego…. Ya veremos que hacemos

Había terminado y estaba por entrar cuando un joven con la mitad del rostro la interrumpió

-hola, tu haz de ser Zuko ¿verdad?

-si….

-Suki me ha pedido que te informe lo que debes hacer

-…….. ¿Qué quiere que haga, acaso trapear los pisos de nuevo?

-exacto-corroboro la rubia con una tierna sonrisa-pero solo los del 2ª

-…… esa Suki….-mascullo molesto mientras entraba al edificio….

Katara había terminado de cambiar las sabanas de la habitación mientras Suki ya se dirigía a la habitación continua, antes de hacer nada la pelirroja le pidió que se llevara las sabanas sucias al lavadero que había en el segundo piso ya que era el único abierto a esa hora, Katara caminaba un poco desorientada, era su primera vez en aquel lugar y no sabia en que preciso lugar se encontraban las cosas, cansada de llevar el canasto con las pesadas sabanas decidió descansar, soltó un suspiro cerró sus ojos como si intentara concentrarse

Paso por dos pasillos idénticos, se demoro unas cuantos minutos en descubrir que ya los había recorrido antes, decidió buscar a alguien para pedir instrucciones porque sino no saldría nunca de hay, vio una puerta abierta perteneciente a las tantas habitaciones que habían, entro y se encontró de frente con ese hermoso joven de pálida piel y ojo ámbar que sostenía una trapeador en sus manos

-¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto con un tono medio seco pero sin ocultar su sorpresa

-eh…¡Suki!….ella me pidió que viniera….-Katara intento desviar su mirada del ojo descubierto de Zuko que la examinaba medio curioso

-siempre hace lo mismo, solo para quitarse un poco de trabajo….-refunfuño el joven mientras continuaba con eso de limpiar el piso

-si sabias que hacia eso entonces ¿Por qué aceptaste venir?

-supongo que estaba aburrido y no tenia nada mejor que hacer-contesto sin desconcentrarse de su labor

-…. Este….-Katara intentaba buscar algún tema de conversación para no sentirse incomoda, además de que había olvidado que era lo que quería -¿en verdad eres instructor?

-……que… ¿acaso por ser joven no puedo serlo?-se molesto Zuko

-no, yo no dije que no puedas

-ah entonces no le crees a tu amiga

-tampoco es eso

-bien, entonces…. si no tienes nada mejor que hacer puedes irte no me gusta que me molesten mientras trabajo

-…eres tan despreciable, solo intento ser amable

-no necesito que nadie sea amable con migo

-…….uff ¿Cómo es posible que no puedas intentarlo siquiera?-ladro la molesta morena mientras le lanzaba una almohada en la cabeza, Zuko por su parte, que había recibido el almohadazo, se quedo quieto sin reaccionar-¡ser amigable no cuesta nada!

-…….

-maldición con tigo ¿pero cual es tu problema eh¿Acaso no conoces la humildad o la empatía?-seguía gritándole molesta pero una leve risita nasal desequilibro su ira, no parecía que las cosas tomaran un rumbo humorístico como para que ese amargado chico se riera así -¿ahora que?-pregunto mas inquieta mientras Zuko seguía riendo, se acerco a este para verlo de frente una vez que sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse él guardo silencio con una expresión seria y fría

-de verdad me sorprendes Katara -su mirada era seductora, de la misma forma como la vez que estuvieron en aquel café de Song, la joven ojiazul se hizo hacia atrás chocando contra la pared, Zuko dejo el trapeador aprovechando de acorralar a la confunda morena para acercarse peligrosamente a su rostro como si la acechara

-¿Qué quieres exactamente?-pregunto con una suave pero provocadora voz que inconcientemente derretía por dentro a Katara

-solo quiero conocerte-le contesto un poco ahogada, sentía como si cada respiro que diera fuera robado por Zuko

-¿conocerme? entonces te complaceré, si quieres conocerme tendrás que salir con migo-ahora estaba demasiado cerca, a unos cuantos centímetros de sus labios, Katara intentaba sostener la mirada para no concentrarse en la proximidad de su boca con la de Zuko

-……… ¿una…..cita?-exclamo con extrema dificultad con un aire entrecortado intentando que su boca no temblara y tratando de mantenerse en calma

-una cita entonces, ya veras lo bien que te haré sentir…Katara- tenia la intención de rozar con sus dedos la morena mejilla de la hermosa ojiazul para guiar su rostro hasta sus labios, era el momento preciso…

-espera Zuko….-Katara intento detener aquel rose temerosa de que alguien los descubriera

-¿detenerme, estas segura?

Ella cerro sus delicados ojos azules y apretó sus dientes, no era que no quería ser besada pero es que no era el momento, apenas llevaba de conocerlo solo un día, era demasiado pronto….

-¡¡¡¿Qué demonios intentas hacer maldito?!!!-una voz escandalizada y llena de odio irrumpió el lugar, un fuerte y brusco agarre lanzo a Zuko contra el piso –¡¡aléjate de mi hermana cretino!!

**Continuara……….**

**o///o Tan cerca pero tan lejos!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHH!!!!!! Ese Zuko me ha salido todo un sinvergüenza jeje, pero así me gusta más!!!!!! XD**

**Espero que les haya gustado este Cáp. jejeje…..u.uU estoy segura que recibiré reviews con quejas jejeje……**

**¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Tranquilas chicas Zutarianas que besos habrán pero todo a su tiempo!!!!!!**

**-------------------------ShinobuByako-------------------------**


	8. Sabado 2ª parte

**AARRGGG!!!! Ese Sokka…… ¡¡Entrometido!!... pero que es un Fic amoroso sin un imbécil que lo arruine ¿eh?**

**Disclainer: este Fic esta echo con los personajes de la popular y adictiva serie "Avatar the last airbender", con respecto a nombres de marcas o productos, pues no daré nombre alguno ya que no tengo intención de hacer propaganda a nadie y nada…… (Detesto eso de las marcas, sobre todo esas series o novelas, llegan a ser tan producidas…Puaj)**

**REVIEWS:**

yumiki-sama:**_ si, tambien estoy molesta, pero era necesario esa intervencion, jaja, paciencia, que besos habran_**

flower of night: **_no te precupe, yo tambien tengo la cabeza echa un lio... estas malditas selebraciones me tienen todo dado vuelta_**

Kyoshi-C:**_ lo torturare lo que sea necesario... mi venganza por dejarme con las ganas de Zutara en la serie ... la verdad no sufrira tanto, dentro de poco podra provar los labios de Katara_**

Princess Sheccid:**_ La cita se dara, sera un asco pero... y si, es la misma Azula, es pesadita la niña pero no es mala, ya la iran conociendo_**

mineko-chan:**_ si, Zuko me salio un poco atraevido y lanzado...(un poco?)... jeje, para la cita, tendras que esperar un poco mas _**

* * *

-¡¡¡¿Qué demonios intentas hacer maldito?!!!-una voz escandalizada y llena de odio irrumpió el lugar, un fuerte y brusco agarre lanzo a Zuko contra el piso –¡¡aléjate de mi hermana cretino!!-Sokka se interpuso entre él y Katara, estaba hecho una furia, apretó sus puños esperando que aquel insolente muchacho se pusiera de pie para darle su merecido

-…..así que tu eres el hermano mayor-contesto de manera indiferente mientras se colocaba de pie y arreglaba su camisa

-¡¡¿Qué crees que haces?!!-volvió a reclamarle el enfurecido Sokka mientras se colocaba en posición de ataque consiguiendo con eso que Zuko sonriera de manera burlesca

-¿acaso tienes pensado pelear con migo?-fanfarroneo provocando la ira del moreno

-¡¡Cretino!!-Sokka se lanzo con toda la furia acumulada en su puño directo al rostro de Zuko, Katara cerro sus ojos para evitar observar la pelea pero un alarido de dolor proveniente de su hermano la obligaron a ver

-¿creíste que seria fácil meterse con migo?-le reclamo Zuko agresivamente mientras torcía el brazo de Sokka inmovilizándolo-no sabes pelear, no posees fuerza física, ni siquiera sabes defenderte ¿y así intentas proteger a tu hermana?

-¡desgraciado!-Sokka sentía como su brazo se iba desgarrando lentamente, era un dolor insoportable pero la intervención de Katara logro que Zuko lo liberara

-……tienes a un tonto por hermano Katara-se burlo el joven de ojos ámbar mientras veía al sufrido Sokka sobarse el hombro y el brazo

-¿a quien llamas tonto?!!-se quejo el moreno ojiazul mientras recuperaba su postura de amenaza con intención de seguir peleando

-¡¡Ya basta!!-grito la asustada Katara, la verdad no le agradaba la situación y menos la impresión que Sokka se estaba llevando de Zuko

-esta bien, yo ya termine con mi trabajo-vociferó burlescamente el joven de las vendas mientras deba media vuelta y se despedía casi sin ganas de los hermanos, Katara detuvo a Sokka que pretendía salir detrás de Zuko para continuar con la pelea

-¿me puedes explicar que demonios hacías a solas con ese tipo Katara?-exigió molesto Sokka mientras intentaba mover su brazo en forma circular

-……..nada

-¿nada? Katara ¡intento besarte!

-si, pero tú lo evitaste-contesto molesta y casi con reproche mientras se dirigía al pasillo donde se encontraba el cesto de sabanas, Sokka hizo una mueca de asombro, su hermana estaba molesta por la oportuna intervención, no la comprendía ¿acaso él había interrumpido en vez de salvarla?

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunto un tanto avergonzado y confundido

-tengo que llevar estas sabanas al lavado-contesto casi cortantemente

-…..yo puedo hacerlo Katara

-no te preocupes……es cierto ¿Qué haces aquí?

-vine a….pues-Sokka se rasco la cabeza, no sabia que decir, no podía comentarle que estaba hay por una chica porque entonces ella le reclamaría el echo de la intervención anterior-pues….

-¿viniste como voluntario?

-si, eso

-……¬¬ ¿seguro que no tiene alguna relación con alguna chica?

-no-Sokka evito la mirada de su hermana, estaba nervioso y además aun lo dolía el brazo

-….¬¬ esta bien puedes ayudarme, esta un poco pesado

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Suki tomo asiento en la entrada del instituto mientras disfrutaba de una bebida y se tomaba un leve descanso, el sonido de la puerta llamo su atención, era Zuko que se retiraba y poseía una cara de pocos amigos, paso de ella con la intención de largarse sin despedirse ni nada como ya era su costumbre

-¿ya te vas Zuko?-pregunto un tanto desinteresada mientras tomaba un sorbo de su bebida

-ya termine si a eso te refieres-contesto sin darle la cara y de mala gana

-pero no te traje solo para que trabajaras

- ¬¬¿a no?

-quería sacarte de tu casa, te la pasas encerrado, deberías salir mas, compartir con nosotros

-no me gustan las multitudes

-oh….-Suki suspiro derrotada-pero no te la puedes pasar desconectado del mundo, vamos Zuko, así ¿Cómo piensas tener novia eh? conozco a unas cuantas chicas que les encantaría poder tener la oportunidad de hablar con tigo…. ¬¬ aunque seas un chico de pocas palabras

-¬¬ no estoy buscando novia-mascullo molesto y un tanto sonrojado-¿por que insistes en eso?

-por que estoy segura de que si tuvieras una no serias tan apático-se burlo con malicia la pelirroja

-…….¿si te caigo tan mal, por que diablos te esmeras en juntarte con migo?

-yo nunca dije que no me agradaras-le contesto alegremente mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda rodeando con sus brazos el cuello de Zuko -eres uno de los pocos chicos que me agradan, pese a tu aburrido y frío carácter mi querido Zuko-Suki le sonrió mientras le ofrecía una probada de su bebida, Zuko tomo la botella y se la llevo a la boca, luego cerro los ojos mientras la pelirroja lo soltaba y recibía la botella

-¿tienes el teléfono de tu amiga?

-¿te refieres a Katara?

-si, ella

-nop, pero puedo conseguírmelo…. ¿para que lo quieres?

-para llamarla ¿para que otra cosa me serviría su número?

-…. ¿llamarla?...-una sonrisa burlescamente se dibujo en su rostro -¿acaso hay posibilidades de que mi frío amigo sienta interés por una niña?

-jaja- se rió sin ganas mientras intentaba no sonrojarse y mantener su seria expresión-lo necesito para darle el horario de clases

-pero solo será una clase, no creo que necesite los horarios

-…..¡¡esta bien, es una maldita excusa para y cortejarla por teléfono!!-gruño molesto mientras miraba con odio esa expresión devVictoria en su pelirroja amiga

-¡¡¡Si!!! Finalmente, ya me comenzabas a preocupar Zuko, temía que no te gustasen las chicas

-¡¿Qué?!...¡¿insinúas que yo…?!-grito exaltado el perturbado joven

-jojo, era una broma¿hace cuanto que me conoces y no te acostumbras a mi? Era la forma de devolver tu "bromita" del cortejo telefónico, no te preocupes, te lo conseguiré y te lo mando pero a cambio quiero algo-lo chantajeo con unos ojos de malicia

-…. ¿y ahora que quieres?-bufo molesto el joven de ojos ámbar un poco mas relajado, eso de que Suki no se creyera lo del cortejo le agradaba por que él no estaba bromeando

-pues….tendré que pensarlo, no me esperaba un trueque para hoy….-ya veré que pedirte

-mas vale que no sea nada que no pueda conseguir

-oh Zuko ¿Cuándo te e pedido algo así?-pregunto con una inocencia fingida

-…….¬¬ ¿de verdad quieres que te lo recuerde? Es una lista casi interminable

-oh no exageres-se molesto la pelirroja mientras le daba un puñetazo en el brazo

NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Toph se encamino hacia la entrada empujo sin pedir disculpas a los jóvenes que se encontraban en su camino y entro al instituto, estaba entusiasmada, comenzó a buscar habitación por habitación al joven moreno de ojos azules hasta que alguien la detuvo tomándola del brazo

-¡ey!-grito enojada la pequeña de ojos verdes claros

-no deberías andar así por los pasillos Toph-le reprocho molesta la joven de ojos verdes y cabellera rojiza-sabes como se ponen tus padres cuando te ven sin compañía

-pero ya no necesito chaperona….además ¿Quién diablos eres tu?-contesto furiosa mientras tiraba con fuerza su brazo logrando que la "extraña" chica la soltara

-¿Cómo quien soy¿Es que no reconoces mi voz?-se quejo un tanto decepcionada la pelirroja

-oh vamos, hace un buen tiempo que no me aparecía por aquí, además no te reconozco

-…..te comportas de una manera extraña

-¿yo extraña?-ladro con rabia la pequeña considerando eso como un insulto

-si, actúas como si…. ¿puedes ver?

-pues si, ya me operaron la vista

-…¡¡Oh Toph¡¡Que alegría!!-la extraña pelirroja abrazo con fuerza a la pequeña mientras esta intentaba no ahogarse

-¡¡¿Qué te pasa¿¡Quien rayos eres?!

-soy Suki

-…..Suki…. vaya….eres….bastante linda-murmuro un poco decepcionada mientras se corría unos cuantos mechones que tapaban sus ojos

-¿en serio lo crees? Gracias, con eso estoy lista para conquistar al cabeza hueca de Sokka

-…… ¿dijiste Sokka?-se asusto la pequeña Toph mientras tragaba saliva con extrema dificultad

-si ¿no te acuerdas que te contaba de un chico que me gustaba cuando pequeña?

-si… pero nunca me dijiste su nombre-Toph estaba asustada y nerviosa, la situación era bastante desfavorable

-es verdad, debí olvidarlo, oh, pero no te imaginas-dijo entusiasmada y llena de alegría

-¿Qué?-pregunto casi como un desesperado suspiro

-ha vuelto, hace poco me encontré con su hermana Katara, y me a dicho que han regresado a Japón

Toph guardo silencio, sus planes se vieron hechos pedazos al momento en que Suki le confeso el nombre de su amor secreto, sentía con dificultad como el aire intentaba ingresar a sus pulmones, su corazón estaba agitado, su rostro palideció, miro el rostro lleno de vida de su alegre amiga consiguiendo solo sentirse terrible, sus planes eran ayudar a Sokka con Yue pero su amistad con Suki era algo sagrado y no podía dar marcha con el plan si solo conseguía destrozar el corazón de su amiga, dio media vuelta y salio corriendo

-¡¿Toph a donde vas?!-pregunto un tanto preocupada la pelirroja

-¡¡al baño!!-mintió la pequeña, necesitaba alejarse de Suki y reflexionar las cosas, no podía intentar unir a Yue con Sokka pese a que era claro que ambos se atraían pero tampoco podía separar a Suki de su primer amor aunque era posible de que Sokka ya no sintiera nada por ella, pero ¿y si sentía algo por Suki?...

………**C-o-n-t-i-n-u-a-r-a…………**

**Conflictos amorosos que nunca faltan ¿Qué pasara? Pues no pienso adelantar nada….. nop, definitivamente no tengo idea de cómo seguir esto…. (Malditos apuntes)**

**Bueno, me despido hasta la próxima semana**

**NOTA: esta Cáp. Fue corto por la falta de tiempo e improvisación …..u.uU**

**-----------------------ShinobuByako----------------**


End file.
